What Have You Done Now?
by lostinhersong
Summary: Michiru has decided that Serenity must pay. Haruka has her own vendetta against Michiru. What with the years worth of lies, plots, and manipulation, will the two of them ever find peace? Will they ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

cklingi

_A/N: This is going to be a story not many are used to…Michiru in a more dominating, cold, horrible role and Haruka in more of a defenseless, vulnerable role. It'll all work out in the end, and it will all come together, I promise. I hope everyone enjoys it, to say the least…_

_Also, thanks Harukachan212 for reading this...a lot and finding all my mistakes. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru. I do, however, take credit for the plot itself._

She lifted the king's head with the tip of her sword, grinning wickedly at the sounds of the battle at her back. The king in question was kneeling, his hands tied tightly behind his back. His crown had fallen off leaning against his knees like someone had tossed it at him. He was wearing a pair of black breeches with a pair of high black boots, polished to the point that one could see their reflection in them. A plain white tunic completed his ensemble, perfectly white and pressed so that the creases stood out. He was dressed as if he would be going on a leisurely horse back ride, not being held captive while his planet was being ransacked. His dark blonde hair was graying with age, and a bit of a beard was forming on his wrinkled face.

His queen sat at his right, her crown still sitting on her black hair, her chin raised and her brown eyes filled with defiance. She was also kneeling, her arms also tied behind her back, the ropes cutting into the soft flesh of her wrists. She was clad in a white summer dress, with black accents of intricate flowers weaving their way down her torso. Her hair, long and poker straight, was left to cascade down her shoulders, a small braid holding her bangs back.

To the kings left sat his heir, a young woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a suit of brilliant gold armor that had a navy blue cape attached to the shoulder pieces of her armor. Her sheath was at her side, empty, it being made of a dark blue metal with ambers set into it. Her sword had been taken from its home at her side and tossed absentmindedly to the side, the golden blade shining in the sun. Her boyishly short blonde hair blew in the breeze, along with her cape as she glared at the sword that was under her fathers chin. Her grey eyes followed the sword until they landed on the woman wielding it, anger and hatred gripping her heart like an iron fist.

King Tatomi lifted his head, his own green eyes also burning with anger. The woman laughed softly, placing the sword on his shoulder. She was wearing a long, almost formal navy blue dress, which was decorated with silver accents that fluttered around her in the breeze that had begun to pick up. Her aqua curls framed her face elegantly, and were also being played with by the wind of the sky planet. She grinned down at her captives, her eyes lingering on the young woman to the kings left.

"Ready to surrender to me King Tatomi?" she said with a grin, her blue eyes shining with mirth, as if this was a game to her. He spat at her feet. She scoffed. "I'll take that as a no…" Behind her the soldiers of Neptune waged war with the Uranian soldiers, the sounds of the war they fought erupting around them. The Uranian warriors, who were dressed in navy blue armor with the symbol of Uranus emblazoned on their shields in gold, fought their hardest to break through the numerous ranks of seasoned soldiers wearing teal armor, the symbol of Neptune on their shields. The soldiers in navy blue yelled their battle cry, attacking once more, trying to get into the palace, in order to save their King, their Queen, and their Princess.

"Tatomi…Just surrender to me, and everything will be much better, I assure you…" the woman with aqua hair stated simply, pulling her sword from his shoulder, and digging the tip into the soft grass. She waved her arm behind her, the battle waging below clearly visible from atop the hill they were on, the Neptunian soldiers blocking the main gate that led to the palace. The king glared at her with more hate than before.

"I won't surrender to the likes of you, Queen Neptune…" he glared at her. Michiru threw her head back and laughed, placing her sword back to his throat. Her sword's blade was a bright silver color, the hilt a deep aqua color with emeralds laid into it. The tip dug into Tatomi's flesh, a trickle of blood running down his neck and staining the collar of his tunic. His wife gasped.

"Let us go you monster!" she snapped, attempting to stand up. A soldier in teal armor shoved her back down. Her head snapped around, glaring at him. Michiru slapped her, the queen of Uranus' eyes widening with shock. The young blonde soldier that sat on the kings other side let out a yell.

"You mother fucker!" She yelled, struggling against her bonds. Another soldier cracked her at the base of her skull, which caused her to shut her eyes in pain. Michiru laughed.

"Oh…Princess Haruka…You've always had such a spirit…" she pressed harder against the sword, the tip digging further into the kings neck. Haruka made to move towards her sword, the soldier guarding her grabbing a hold of her shoulders and forcing her to stay put. King Tatomi tensed his neck, the tendons appearing much more noticeably as he did so. The blood began to run much more heavily. "Surrender to me!" Michiru shouted. The king shook his head.

"Let him go, Neptune…" the queen of Uranus looked at her, her eyes filled suddenly with concern and worry for her husbands safety. Haruka made to move again, the guard punching her in the back of the neck.

"Queen Umeko…He won't give me what I want…so…maybe you will," she pulled her sword away from his throat, a large gash right next to his wind pipe. "Sign the surrender of this planet to me…and you all can live. It's simple. You answer to me, and give me soldiers and supplies for my assault on the moon, and in return you keep your lives, your titles. Once I have completed my task and have taken over the solar system, you will still have your titles, and your planet," she smiled at them, as if she was trying to talk them into buying cookies. They all gaped at her.

"You're going to attack the moon…" Queen Umeko's mouth had fallen open. Tatomi shot her a glare.

"Queen Serenity won't fall…She'll kick your ass back to Neptune and then you'll be banished. You won't win, regardless, even if you kill us, because Uranus will never surrender…" Haruka's voice was cold, her grey eyes burning with hatred. Michiru walked over and knelt before her, the blonde looked away, only to have her head jerked back around to face the queen of the ocean planet.

"Who says I am going to kill you, my princess?" she smirked at Haruka's dumbstruck look, and stood up gracefully, placing her sword at Umeko's throat this time. "Come on Tatomi, don't make me kill your gorgeous wife just because you're being stubborn," she whispered, a tinge of glee in her voice. Queen Umeko swallowed, the action causing the sword to cut into her flesh just a little bit. Tatomi moved to stand, the guards denying him the privilege.

"Don't you dare surrender, my love…" Umeko whispered, the sword digging into her throat a bit more. She winced slightly, Michiru began to laugh madly.

"Either surrender or die, either way I get your planet," she turned her eyes to Haruka, an odd light behind them as she looked at the young woman. The young blonde met her gaze, and turned her grey eyes from Michiru's blue, shivering slightly.

"Kill us…I won't surrender this planet freely…" Tatomi jutted out his chin, his green eyes stating that he was prepared for death. Michiru laughed bitterly.

"Do you feel the same, my Queen? Would you die for this planet?" she jabbed her sword tighter against Umeko's neck.

"If my husband is prepared to die…I am ready to die by his side as well," she turned her head slightly to look at the king of Uranus. "Wherever you go, my love, I'll follow you…Even if that means to follow you to the fiery pits of hell," she smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder. Michiru pulled her sword away.

"How touching…" she stated sarcastically, and she picked up her sword, swinging it elegantly, the blade cutting across Tatomi's neck with a clean swipe. Umeko screamed as her husband slumped forward, and Haruka's eyes widened, her mouth dropping in a look of pure horror. Her mouth moved, but no words came out, a trail of tears beginning to inch down her dusty cheeks. Umeko screamed once again as Michiru swung her sword with uncanny precision, her scream being cut off with a sickening gargling sound as she hit the Uranian dust. The young blonde cried out, tears running freely down her cheeks at this point, dripping onto her armor as they fell from her eyes. She threw herself forward, attempting to hug the bodies of her parents, but one of Michiru's guards grabbed her by the shoulders, jerking her to her feet. She looked back down at her parents bodies, pools of blood forming around them as they laid there, slumped forward, the wounds invisible to Haruka's eyes. A silent sob racked her body, and she fell to her knees, leaning her forehead against the dusty ground. Her shoulders shook, but still no sound escaped from her throat. Michiru rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, the guards dragging Haruka to her feet once more. Michiru grabbed the young woman's face in her hands, forcing her to look at her.

"They're dead. Get over it. I need a King for when I take over this solar system, and I have chosen you to fill the role, understood?" her voice was stern, but soft, filled with unrequited love. Haruka spit in her face. The queen pushed her to the ground and wiped the spit from her face. The young warrior looked up at her, anger seeping from her pores.

"Go to hell you monster! Fucking tyrant! I will never love you, not ever, no matter what you do or say," she screamed, the need for revenge apparent in her grey eyes. Michiru walked over, and grabbed her hair, jerking her to her feet before slapping her as hard as she could. Haruka fell to the ground, not making any sound. A large red handprint appeared on the left side of her face, and she could only laugh bitterly. "That the best you can do? Some tyrant you are…killing people when their hands are tied, and slapping others who only tell you the truth!" She spat at her once more as Michiru's foot connected with her face, a loud crack sounding around them. Haruka's eye began to blacken almost instantly, her eye socket broken. She yowled in pain, the searing heat from it spreading over her body. Michiru jerked her to her feet again, kissing the blackened eye very gently. Haruka didn't make a move to fight her off, her vision becoming blurry.

"I'm sorry, my princess…but you just wouldn't shut up…" Michiru whispered quietly, as Haruka passed out. The queen nodded, a guard walking over. He carefully picked the young warrior up. "Take good care of her, and be careful of her face. Set her in my private shuttle. I'll be there in a moment," the guard nodded and began to walk towards the Uranian shuttle station, Haruka limp in his arms. Michiru walked to a small outcropping of rocks, watching her armies beat back the Uranian forces, and a sinister smile crept over her face.

"Uranus and Pluto…That's 2 down, only 5 more to go until this entire solar system is mine," she laughed, the sounds of war making her heart sing.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am having so much fun with this story, you have no idea. All of the reviews I have been getting, and your reactions to evil!Michiru make me smile. I'm glad, even though this fic is very different and nothing like you're used to, that everyone seems to be enjoying the changes. Though, because of and their settings…I really can't make Michiru as evil as possible…but…I'm going to try and work around that. Hope everyone likes chapter 2. _

_Sorry this took so long! Next update will be much quicker, I hope!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own, except for this seriously messed up plot! _

Haruka stirred some, finding herself in a shuttle. Her left eye wouldn't open and it was pulsing wildly, causing pain with each thud. She tried to sit up, but found that her arms were still bound behind her back. She groaned as she tried once more, falling back to the seat. She heard a soft chuckle from across the shuttle. She looked up, having to lift her head completely in order to see out of her good eye. Michiru sat across the shuttle, Haruka's sword across her lap in its sheath. She smiled at her, almost lovingly. Haruka curled into a small ball, glaring at her like a dog in a cage. Michiru chuckled again.

"Oh, princess…" her voice was soft, nothing like the cold voice that had demanded surrender from her parents. She sounded like she almost cared about the blonde. A growl erupted from the blonde's throat, giving her the appearance of a frightened animal even more. Michiru's smile turned into a neutral look, and then her lips slipped further, forming a frown. "We're going straight to my doctor once we get to Neptune, so he can look at your eye and fix it," her voice was barely a whisper, unrequited love painfully obvious.

"So you can just fucking break my face all over again?" the blonde growled the words, trying to make herself as small as possible. Michiru's frown grew more, turning into an almost snarl. She stood, throwing Haruka's sword into the seat and crossed the shuttle, crouching in front of the bound princess. The blonde's eyes grew dark, and she slithered backwards in the white leather seats.

"Would you have rather died, my princess? Would you rather me take that gorgeous sword of yours and spill your blood right here?" she reached out and caressed Haruka's hair, careful not to touch anywhere near her busted eye. The blonde glared at her the entire time, gathering her saliva in her mouth, ready to spit. She nodded in response to Michiru's question, her lip twitching. The queen sighed. "So, you fear me more than death? I'm sorry you feel that way…" Haruka swallowed the spit, and laughed.

"Fear you!? Oh, don't think so highly of yourself," she moved to sit up, finally, with a grunt of pain, leaning her head back against the headrest. She glared at her with her right eye. "I hate you, more than anything else in this world. Understand me? I don't fear you, and I certainly don't fear death. Right now…death would be better than being anywhere _near _you," she didn't take her eye off of the crouching queen.

Michiru stood up gracefully, her lips pulled into a tight, white line. Her eyes were blazing with indignation and anger, her body shaking as she stared into Haruka's grey eyes. The queen of the ocean planet felt her hands ball in fists, and before she knew it, she launched herself at the distant princess. Michiru heard a small grunt, and looked down, Haruka's nose bleeding, the princess moving to hide her left side, trying to keep it from being hit in the crossfire. The blonde glared up at her, and spat at her. "Fuck you!" The blonde yelled, trying to move away from the queen. Michiru hit her again, feeling the soft cartilage give under her knuckles. Haruka's vision went red, her heart pounding as blood gushed from her broken nose, the pain becoming unbearable with each beat of her heart. She felt her stomach tie into knots with the pain, and she leaned forward, throwing up the contents of her empty stomach at Michiru's feet. She slumped over in the seat, unconscious once again.

Michiru looked down at her vomit covered shoes, before walking back to the other end of the shuttle. She opened the blind and looked out to see Neptune closely approaching them. She smiled, finding herself the closest to being happy she had been in a very long time. She glanced back over at Haruka, and felt her smile slip from her face. The blonde's face was a bruised, bloody mess. The left side was black and blue, her cheek bone jutting up in an odd angle, the tell tale sign that she had in fact broken the girls eye socket. Her once perfect nose was now bent in an odd angle, her lip and chin covered in dried blood. The queen felt her heart clench at the damage she had caused to the girls handsome face. She shook her head, the feeling disappearing.

"You shouldn't have gotten an attitude with me, love. I wouldn't have had to do that to you," her eyes narrowed slightly as the shuttle landed. She stood, taking Haruka's sword with her, a guard coming in to gently pick the unconscious princess. "Take her to my bedchamber," she walked behind him. He grunted his reply, stalking off towards Michiru's master bedroom. The queen walked towards the throne room, clutching Haruka's sword tightly to her chest. She set the sword on a rack beside the throne, looking at it for a moment. "Soon, my love, you won't need this sword any longer. You'll have the space sword in your hand once more, and you'll finally be my king." She touched the navy blue metal before walking from the throne room, her dress swishing around her ankles as she strode quickly from the room, the lights fading off as she shut the door.

Haruka blinked as she woke up, her head aching. She moved to sit, and frowned when she discovered that she couldn't. The blonde wiggled some, finding her hands and feet bound tightly. She groaned, closing her eyes tightly, realizing that she had in fact not been dreaming of the atrocities she had been subjected to. She opened her eyes again, and blinked several times, realizing she could open her left eye again, the pain gone.

Haruka managed to roll over on her side, looking around the room, the walls made of black marble, tapestries depicting sailors being enticed by the sickly sweet songs of sirens, mermaids sunbathing on a rock, and a mermaid speaking to a winged creature, their fingers interlaced. The blonde scrunched her face some, her planet's creation legend interwoven with Neptune's own creation myth on the tapestry.

Her eyes moved downward, looking at the beautifully woven white comforter, teal threading weaving its way across the surface in intricate patterns, causing the design to be stunningly gorgeous and eye catching. The blonde then realized she was naked except for her underwear, and the binding she normally wore instead of a corset. She tried to sit up again, this time alarmed, looking for the golden armor she had been wearing, and the navy blue chain mail that had been underneath it. Her eyes grew dark as she heard the door open and close, soft footsteps falling as they made their way to the bed.

"I see your eye has healed quite nicely. I'm glad, my princess," the blonde closed her eyes as the queen's voice wrapped itself around her, causing her anger to boil in, causing her stomach to clench.

"Let me go, Neptune," she glared up at her, wiggling her hands and feet to make her point clear. Michiru giggled, shaking her head.

"I can't…you'll run away," she sat on the edge of the bed. "You can call me Michiru if you like…" she smiled sweetly at her. The blonde let out a wild chuckle.

"Are you out of your mind!? Why should I be on a first name basis with you?!" her voice rose in pitch with her anger and frustration, her eyes darkening from their usual grey to an almost black. Michiru frowned.

"You're going to be here for a while…you might as well use my first name, instead of being so formal all the time…"

"Just kill me!" the blonde bellowed, angry dark grey eyes meeting the sapphire ones that were narrowed with annoyance. Michiru suddenly stood up, and slid her arms from the straps on her teal dress, the dress falling into a pool at her feet. She glared at Haruka, wearing nothing except for a black corset and a black lacy thong. The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes flicking up and down the woman's body without hesitation. Michiru giggled.

"Like what you see, my princess?" Haruka's mind got back on track with that one, and she snarled at her.

"I am not yours!" she hissed, the queen of Neptune crawling onto the bed, straddling her hips. The blonde tried to buck her off, but the aqua-haired woman laughed.

"No, you're not mine…but you will be," she smirked; her malcontent obvious in her eyes a she leaned down, her lips inches from the Uranian princess'. "Didn't you know…we're suppose to be lovers, Haruka," she kissed the blonde roughly, reaching her left hand to cup the girls cheek, her head spinning from the contact. The queen yanked her head back, crying out in pain, her lip bleeding. She glared down at the blonde, a smirk playing on her captive's lips, which were spotted with Michiru's blood.

"I'll bite you again if you try to forcibly take what you can't have!" the blonde spat, her saliva and the blood from her lips spattering the queens white corset. Michiru unwound her legs from around Haruka's waist, and stood up, moving to her closet and grabbing a small black box. The blonde's eyes widened, as the Neptunian queen pulled out a ball gag and a silver cylindrical object, which was long and thick. Haruka's hips jumped as she tried to sit up again, Michiru pushing her down on the bed, tying the ball gag tightly against her mouth.

"You talk too much, my princess…" she smirked, bringing the silver toy to her, licking it. "Ready to be mine?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Winter Break! Hooray! Well, I'm going to try and churn out a few decent chapters for all of my stories before school starts back up. We'll see how that goes. Annnnd, I tried really hard to make this chapter a little bit longer because of my nearly 3 month long absence. I am, once again, extremely sorry about that. Anyhow, here's chapter 3…_

_Disclaimer: I own the plot…nothing more, nothing less. _

Haruka blinked as she woke up, the sunlight blinding her, forcing her from the sweet refuge of her dreams. She groaned, trying to sit up, a yelp of pain issuing from her lips, the space between her thighs exploding with pain. She slumped back against the pillows, the pain dying to a dull throb. She whimpered softly to feel dried blood on her thighs, the sheets under her crunchy with dried blood as well. She blinked again, her head beginning to pound as she moved about subtly, trying to regain her wits. She glanced over, the aqua haired queen cuddling a pillow, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling peacefully. Haruka shuddered suddenly, the events of last night all too painful, emotionally and physically at this point. She looked around the room, finding an open door that appeared to lead to a blue tiled bathroom. She went to stand up, not thinking much as she went to get up, the shackles holding her feet forcing her fall onto the cold marble floor. She cried out as she heard her nose break with a sickening crack, blood pooling around her. The blonde rolled over, the blood smearing in her hair as she groaned, crawling towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?" the queen of Neptune looked over the edge of the bed, yawning. The blonde ignored her, army crawling awkwardly towards the door, trailing the blood from her nose. "Oh, Ruka, you broke your nose!" Michiru stood up, crouching in front of her, using her silky white nightgown to wipe her bleeding nose. The princess of Uranus pulled away instinctually. Her nose was bent at an odd angle, and still bleeding profusely.

"Leave me alone. Bath. Want a bath," she continued to crawl towards the room. Michiru stepped in front of her once more.

"Haruka, please…"

"OH! Now you're being nice!" she glared up at her with a look of utter hatred. "First you kill my parents, then you take me hostage, and then break….my face! Then you rape me, and now…you're being…NICE?!" To this, the queen giggled maniacally. "WHAT IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY?!"

"I only want to love you and in return be loved, Haruka," she whispered, crouching once again in an attempt to wipe the blonde's blood away.

"Go…FUCK yourself!" Haruka crawled into the bathroom at last, her legs still feeling like jelly as she ran a bath that was nearly boiling. Michiru sighed, tossing in some scented oil. "Did I say I wanted smelly oil!? Did I say I wanted to fucking smell good?! GO AWAY!" the blonde screamed; her eyes were wild and angry. The Neptunian queen took a step forward, undoing the shackles that held Haruka's legs together and then turned, giving the princess her privacy. The blonde watched her go and then stood shakily, lowering herself into the near boiling water, moaning softly as is almost instantaneously relaxed her sore muscles, the smell of lavender wafting up to relax her even further. She sighed, and grudgingly added more of the lavender scented oil, not wanting to admit that she was thankful Michiru had thought of it before her.

* * *

The smaller woman opened her closet door, going to the bed to put away the toys she had used on the taller woman the night before, cleaning them off with a wet washrag before setting them in their box that rested in the bottom of her closet. She sighed, not wanting to do this to the princess, but at the same time…She shook the thought away. Haruka would be hers, that much was certain. If she couldn't have the blonde as her own, then no one could. She pulled out a long sapphire blue dress, much like the one she wore when she overthrew Uranus, though not nearly as formal in appearance. The queen slid off the white silk nightgown and dressed in the simple elegant dress, choosing a pair of matching high heels. She bit her lip looking through the numerous tunics and breeches she had had stolen from the princesses closet when they ransacked Uranus. She finally settled on a simple white tunic and navy breeches, setting them as well as a fresh pair of underwear and a cloth for the blonde to bind her breasts with. She smiled, hearing a splash from inside the bathroom, and almost as quickly frowning when she heard a knock at the door. The queen walked gracefully over to the door and opened it, revealing an attractive, tall, black haired man wearing a suit of navy blue armor with a teal Neptunian symbol on his chest. She smirked at him, he being a Uranian general who had betrayed his planet at the will of Michiru and her plot.

"Reisho?" her smirk turned into a wicked grin, and he bowed low, his hand on his swords hilt. She nodded to him and he stood back to his full height.

"How is…Princess Haruka?" he questioned gently, Haruka having been one of his best friends as the two of them proceeded through the rigorous knight training set by the ancient order of the Uranian military. Michiru's smile slipped from her face.

"She's alive, but only just," she smirked at his shocked expression before continuing. "Reisho, you best have a better reason for coming to my bedchamber in such a manner then just asking how your old friend is. When you became my general, you knew my plan, and you agreed to not question my motives, correct?"

"Yes, but…" Michiru silenced him with a rough kiss, her voice low and seductive as she spoke.

"Reisho, why did you come here?" She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes alight with lust. He swallowed nervously, captured by her siren-like voice, ensnared by her gorgeous eyes.

"Queen Makoto of Jupiter is here. To discuss your demand of ultimate surrender, my queen," he stated almost dumbly, staring at Michiru as if she held all of the answers in the world. Michiru looked away, the spell she held on him instantly broken. She began to walk away.

"Guard the door Reisho, and don't let her out! I'll kill you if I even catch wind you've went to check on that sorry excuse of a woman!" She turned the corned, her dress sweeping the ground as she walked confidently.

"Yes, my queen…" he sat at the small chair provided, sighing as he thought of his princess, his planet, and his betrayal.

Michiru walked into the throne room, shutting the door behind her. She smiled curtly at the queen of Jupiter, who was flanked by two knights in dark green armor. Makoto stood, dressed in a long green dress with a pink bow around her waist, looking down at Michiru warily, both women sitting at the same instant. Two knights in teal armor came to stand behind Michiru, both taller and more rough looking than the knights in green. The queen of Neptune folded her hands in front of her politely, looking at Makoto through her lashes.

"I'm so glad you came, my queen," her voice became sickly sweet, again seductive, full of mystery and sensual lust. The Queen of Jupiter glared at her.

"You demand the surrender of Jupiter?! Under what justification?" the taller woman demanded, instantly jumping to the point, avoiding small talk. Michiru chuckled at her brash behavior, her eyes sparkling with malice. The brunette bristled.

"I demand the surrender of Jupiter just like I demanded the surrender of Uranus. Ignore my offer, and die, just like they did," she smiled again, smugly, her eyes making it known that her threat was a promise, and that she would hold nothing back if she were to act on it. The other queen looked at her, and sighed.

"So, the rumors are true, are they? You besieged Uranus, killing the royal family, wiping out their military, and ravaging their people?" her voice was soft with disbelief, her eyes wide. "I…I thought they were just rumors!" Michiru laughed loudly, throwing her head back, bringing her hand forward to slam a fist on the table, her smile gone replaced by a scowl.

"A hundred percent true, my queen. I am glad that news of my exploits has reached the inner planets at last. Tell me, is Serenity shaking in her heels yet?" her voice was like liquid ice, her eyes darkening from cool sapphires to a navy blue at the mention of the moon queen. The brunette found herself scowling.

"Serenity will not give in to you, or your silly plot to take over the solar system. You can't beat her as you are, a murderous queen though you are…You can't beat her without the senshi power, and I don't think you will ever receive that power," her eyes were nearly slits. Michiru grinned, sitting back in her chair, her arms crossed. She held her hand up, a flash of aqua light surrounding her hand as her henshin pen appeared. She laid it on the table in front of Makoto.

"As you can see, Queen Makoto, I already have obtained the senshi power the legends tell us about. Now, tell me, will you surrender your planet and your army to me so that I may take on Serenity? Or, will you choose to fight to the bitter end like the king and queen of Uranus did? Your choice, of course," she waved a hand over the henshin pen, it disappearing. The brunette stared at her in disbelief, her trump card over ridden.

"What…what are your terms of surrender?" she held her head in her hands as she asked, her voice flat and void of any real emotion. Michiru's smirk widened as she inched a paper forward.

"I don't want a lot. I just want complete control of the Jupiter army, as well as controlling the trade going to and from Jupiter. You will keep your position of power, and will be a duchess, so to speak, answering only to me," she smiled, handing her a quill made of a quail feather. The brunette's eyes flicked to the feather, and she raised them back to meet Michiru's.

"No."

"Excuse me? Did you…just refuse me?" her usual calm voice came out a tad high pitched. She was irritated at being refused, and she stood up, the knights standing behind the queen of Jupiter stepping forward, drawing their swords. The two knights clad in teal drew their own swords, stepping in front of Michiru. The brunette's eyes were wide as the queen of Neptune spoke again. "You refused my offer, and thus have accepted death. Prepare for war, my queen. I hope, with all of my heart, that you decide to surrender," she smirked once again, and turned on her heel, striding from the room quickly, the two knights following after her swiftly. The brunette queen sat back down and buried her face in her hands.

"What have I done?"


	4. The Harpies

_A/N: So, lot's of references to various things in this chapter. References include: Assassins Creed, Legend of Zelda, and Macbeth. Did I steal the one scene from Macbeth? Almost. Also, I am sorry that there isn't much Haruka in this chapter, this will help clear some plot holes, and other key points to this messed up plot. And away we go! Enjoy. :D_

_Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned them…But, alas, I have no such luck. Though Reisho is mine! All mine! _

His eyes widened as Michiru approached the door, word already spreading through the castle like wildfire about their queen declaring war on Jupiter. Reisho knew, however, that Jupiter was a powerful planet, with one of the strongest militaries in the solar system, second to Uranus alone. He stood quickly and bowed as the aqua haired woman walked up to him, her eyes ablaze with irritation, anger, and indignation.

"Guard this door Reisho. No one but me comes in or out, and I am not to be disturbed unless it is for one fucking hell of a good reason. Like my cosmetic collection is on fucking fire. Got it!?" she spat at him, her voice low and dangerous, filled with venom. He shuddered, having quite the nasty feeling as to who was going to be on the receiving end of her anger. He nodded, and bowed, the queen disappearing into the room, the heavy door shutting behind her, the lock clicking. Reisho sat back down on the tiny stool he had been given. He ran his fingers through his medium length black hair several times before standing up, beginning to pace the small corridor.

Standing in at a little over six feet tall, his hair was as black as the darkest night in the Uranian desert, his eyes also black. He looked down at the teal armor he now wore, a generals insignia upon his shoulders. The man finally ended his pacing and sat back down on the stool, leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He stayed like that for a little while, falling asleep as the minutes ticked by.

"_Reisho, come here," the young blonde soldier called from across an alleyway. The dark haired man blinked and followed her, having a sneaky feeling she was up to no good. They were both dressed in the standard Uranian army patrol gear: gold chain mail under a navy blue tunic with black breeches, highly polished black boots, a quiver of arrows that rested on their right hip, and their sword on their left hip. They both sported a highly polished golden shield and a beautifully carved long bow on their backs. The blonde turned to him with a grin when he followed her, and she began to climb The Needle, the tallest building in all of Miranda. Reisho sighed, following her up carefully. He reached the top a little ways after his general, finding himself winded from the climb. _

"_Haruka, what are you trying to do? Kill me?!" he gasped as he carefully found his way over to her, finding the princess perched precariously on a small wooden plank that looked out over the city. "Haruka! Get off of that thing! It could break!" she looked at him with a smirk playing her lips._

"_You worry to much, besides, I do most of my patrols from this spot. You can see everything for miles from up here…" she closed her eyes as the wind ruffled her short blonde hair. Reisho shook his head. _

"_You're crazy, but I think that is why I respect you most. But…why on earth did you want me to follow you clear up here?" he finished inching his way around the small ledge. The tomboy didn't avert her gaze from what appeared to be a small parade making its way through the main street of Miranda, the blonde frowned._

"_See the parade, Reisho?"_

"_Sure…what's that have anything to do with why I am being forced to heights that would make Endymion himself cringe?" he laughed softly, trying to hide his nervousness._

"_That's Queen Michiru, from Neptune," her voice was quiet. Her friend looked at her for a long while before answering, his confusion apparent in his voice. _

"_So?"_

"_I just have a bad feeling…A feeling that she's here for more than just a friendly visit," her eyes flickered over the city, the Uranian sun beating down on the people of the city mercilessly. The dark haired man shifted uncomfortably, looking at her again. _

"_Haruka…What else could she be here for?" Had the blonde been looking at him, she could have seen the betrayal in his eyes. Queen Michiru had approached him weeks before, promising him the title of head general if he presented her with the information she requested, which he had done without hesitation. The blonde didn't turn however, and missed the uncertainty in her supposed friends voice._

"_I don't know Reish…but it's not something I want to look back on and regret. I'm going to tell my father she's here…" she stood up quickly._

"_No! No, it's nothing. Trust me. She's just here on a visit. Hey, maybe she's here to negotiate making you Queen of Uranus and Neptune, eh?" he smiled. The blonde soldier laughed quietly, nodding in agreement. _

"_Maybe I was over reacting?"_

"_Of course you were, Haruka. After all, she's just a woman," he smiled what he hoped was an encouraging smile at her. _

"_I heard that she's part siren, and can tempt you into doing things you wouldn't normally do. I also heard this odd rumor, that if her voice doesn't suck you in, her eyes will, and you'll be her slave!"_

"_Do you really believe such childish stories, general? I mean, seriously!" They both chuckled as they began to climb down from the tower. As they reached the ground, screams could be heard. _

Reisho awoke with a start, frowning as his last memory of a Uranian soldier filled his dreams once again, the last day he had seen Haruka. Yes, he knew his general was still alive, and knew it well; it being her screams that had woke him from his slumber. He sighed, looking to the ceiling as he heard a whip crack, a shriek of pain, and another voice yelling in agitation. He had been right to assume that Michiru would take all of her frustration out on Haruka, but it had never been this bad to date. The blonde was yelling for the abuse to stop, and the low, lusty, inaudible voice from Michiru was the direct inclination that it wouldn't be over soon. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to fall back asleep, though the screams and occasional moan of pleasure kept him from anything, and he was forced to listen for nearly two hours until it stopped, the Neptunian queen emerging.

Her hair was a sweaty matted mess, and she was wearing a tunic that was big on her, the navy blue stitching at the collar and the sleeves being the tell tale sign that it belonged to the blonde woman she was holding hostage. She walked passed Reisho without a word, towards the gardens, the dark circles under her eyes apparent, even as she walked away from him. He sighed as she walked away, fearing her, yet finding himself feeling sorry for her at the same time, and deep down, the need to protect her.

* * *

She walked along the garden path, hugging the white tunic close, occasionally smelling the sweet scent that was Haruka. She smiled to herself, the feel of the Uranian fabric against her nipples that had perked when she had stepped into the cool night air. She walked past the large koi fountain, a statue of a winged woman holding hands with a mermaid who was perched on a rock. She glanced over her shoulder as she ventured to the outskirts of her garden, the dense forest of Neptune looming before her. She smiled as she jogged into the underbrush, allowing her instinct as well as the bright moonlight to guide her through the trees.

She stopped jogging once she saw their fire in the distance, and she approached cautiously. She walked into the camp and cleared her throat as the four harpies were babbling amongst each other. A second after she had cleared her throat, they all turned to look at her, their noses replaced by beaks, their eyes a dull red color. Michiru bowed low, exposing the back of her neck as a sign of respect and trusting to the four murderous beasts. They clicked their beaks, and she rose once more. The harpy closest to her moved to stand in front of her.

"Why have you come here, Queen Neptune?" her voice was like nails on the chalkboard, grating on the nerves. It took all of Michiru's self control not to cringe, instead, she smiled.

"Just to talk, of course. Is that…forbidden now days?" she smiled sweetly at them, batting her eyelashes. A second harpy came to stand beside the first.

"Don't lie, we know you've come to ask yet more questions of us. Go on! As away," her voice was higher pitched still, a trickle of blood running down her beak. The queen sighed.

"You told me I would be Queen of Neptune and Uranus, and I was. I want to know…When will the princess of Uranus love me?" Her voice was soft as she muttered the last bit. The final two harpies came to stand beside their sisters, the four of them looking to each other. The fourth harpy in line spoke up.

"We can not predict when the fall princess of the wind planet will return your love, but, you know, you must–" her grating voice was cut off as Michiru interjected.

"I know! I know! 'Unless the warrior princess from the wind planet falls in love with you, your plan will fail.' That's why I am asking: When will she fall in love with me?!" she was irritated, angry, and depressed. If Haruka's love was what she needed to defeat the moon kingdom, then she would obtain the blonde's love. Though, she needed the "warrior princess" to fall in love with her soon, as her troops would be moving to Jupiter soon. And if her plan was going to succeed, she needed to defeat Jupiter quickly. The four sisters looked to each other.

"Queen Michiru, in order for the senshi power of the golden lovers to work, she not only has to love you, but you also have to love her, unconditionally," the third harpy spoke, it having the most normal voice of the four. Michiru's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying I am incapable of loving her!?" her voice rose in pitch as she grew angrier. First, they tell her that Haruka has to love her, now, she is informed that she has to be in love with the blonde as well! She groaned inwardly.

"That is not at all what we said, Queen Michiru. What I said was that you have to love her as well as her loving you for the ancient power you seek to work. You must love each other to the point that nothing else matters, but each other. You must regain the love your previous selves once held, before hate and greed corrupted your heart," they all looked at her. Michiru grit her teeth, and nodded.

"Very well. That is a hindrance to my timeline, thank you so much for adding more work for me to do on such a tight schedule!" she barked at them, causing the four bird creatures to jump. The first one spoke again.

"We can not tell you how long it will take the wind planet's chosen one to love you, but, we will leave you with a small bit of advice: 'it is easier to draw flies in with sugar rather than vinegar'" her voice rang through the nights as a loud crack sounded, the four of them gone in a puff of smoke.

The Neptunian queen let her head fall backwards as she screamed in frustration to the moon above.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Alright, so, Christmas time. I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe holiday and that Santa brought everything that they asked for. :P Anyhow, onward!_

The blonde forced her eyes open, and instantly had a minor panic attack. She was suspended from the ceiling by her wrists, her legs tied apart and anchored to the floor. She let her head fall forward and she let out a sigh of frustration. Her back stung, and she vaguely remembered the night before. The queen had walked in, angry about something or another, and had forced her into his odd position. Michiru had then pulled out a cat of nine tails, and proceeded to beat Haruka, all the while using a small vibrating toy on the captured woman's most sensitive areas. She had passed out after about an hour of this, and obviously, her captor didn't care to cut her down. Haruka looked up when she heard the door to the bedchamber open and close, her eyes narrowing as she saw Michiru approach, carrying a tray of food, and wearing the blonde's best tunic. The blonde growled softly when the queen set the tray of food down. Michiru walked over, lifting a spoonful of breakfast potatoes to the taller woman's lips, Haruka refusing to open her mouth.

"Please, Haruka, you need to eat," she smiled and again pushed the potatoes towards the blonde's mouth. The fallen princess opened her mouth and ate the food she was offered, her hunger apparent. Michiru giggled softly, and undid the straps that held her ankles to the floor. The queen then undid the buckle to the ropes holding Haruka aloft, and caught the weak princess over her shoulder, lugging her to the bed. The blonde pulled herself onto the blankets, finding her muscles nearly useless and shaky. Michiru brought the try of food over, and set it beside Haruka, offering her another bite of potatoes. The princess took it wearily, and ate it, closing her eyes. Michiru continued to feed her, smiling some.

"Why are…you being nice to me?" the blonde asked between bites, the queen looking at her almost sadly. She offered her a piece of wheat toast. Haruka bit off a small bite and chewed slowly, eyeing her captor warily. Michiru smiled, and offered her a bite of eggs, which the blonde took eagerly. Haruka took the fork from her and began to eat quickly, her stomach growling at her for more. The queen stood, frowning to see the blonde shy away when she did so. She sighed and went to her wardrobe, selecting a long silver gown that clung to her curves, flaring out slightly once it reached her ankles. She then selected a pair of black flats with a small silver bow on them. Michiru looked back at Haruka.

"What color tunic, Haruka?" her voice was soft, and was actually lacking her usual sarcastic bite that she had previously been using when addressing the older woman. The blonde looked to her, and thought for a moment before answering.

"Do you have blue?" the blonde asked. Her voice was flat and lacking any of the spirit it once held. Her pride had been stripped from her, and with it her spirit had been destroyed in the process. She thought not of what would happen to her next. The queen of Neptune, in her opinion, seemed to go from a half-way decent person to a rapist in a matter of moments. The fallen princess shuddered to think of the encounters she seemed to have with the queen each night. When things went badly for Michiru that day, Haruka took the fall, which left the tomboy to wonder what she would do if things went well. She turned her thoughts from her predicament and focused on the queen before her. Michiru had obviously already answered whether or not she had a blue tunic for the princess, but the blonde didn't hear her. Her grey eyes traveled over the soft curves that the dress elegantly clung to, taking in every inch of the shapely queen. Haruka looked to the girls face, actually looking at her for the first time, and looked away blushing. She looked like a goddess, her face perfect in almost every aspect, her aqua hair long and wavy, reaching to almost her butt. The blonde finally regained her senses.

"I'm…sorry. Did you say you had blue?" she asked, her embarrassment was obvious. Michiru giggled softly, the sound echoing through the room like a wind chime, and she nodded, tossing a blue tunic with green threading along the edges. Haruka nodded and walked to the bathroom. She ran a hot bath, adding a lilac scented bath oil before sinking into the water, sighing as the steam rose around her, and closed her eyes, allowing her muscles to relax.

"I…was wondering if you would like to go outside, or take a walk around the castle…or something today…" Michiru managed to stammer out. The princess opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"You…are going to let me out?" Haruka finally spoke, her eyes lighting up slightly with the prospect of seeing more than the faded tapestries, or the bedchamber in general. Michiru nodded.

"Only if you want, of course, Princess Haruka," she smiled at her, addressing her by her title. She kept reminding herself that she had to make this woman fall in love with her. She had to win her heart before her plan could work. She could deal with the small detail of her having to love the blonde when the time came. By her calculations, she had a little over three months before her assault on the moon, if all went well. She was positive that she could have this tomboy eating out of her hand like a puppy by then. Already she had seen an improvement in the woman's attitude. They had even spoke some, and she had thought she had witnessed the taller one giving her the once over. The queen felt herself tense at the thought.

"I'd like that, Queen Michiru. I'd like that a lot," she sank under the water to wash her hair. When she surfaced, Michiru was gone.

* * *

Michiru went to the door quickly when she heard the soft knock. The blonde had submerged herself in order to wash her hair, so the queen took her leave. She opened the door slightly, rolling her eyes to see that it was Reisho. She opened the door wider.

"What do you want, Reisho?" she asked irritable, her sing-song voice that she had been using with Haruka all but gone, her hardened, icy tone in place once more. The newly appointed general bowed, standing once more, the Neptunian general insignia glittering on his chest.

"The queens of Venus and Mercury both request an audience with you, my liege," he took a step backwards, giving her room to brush past him if she so choose, and was astounded when she didn't blow past him.

"Oh! They came much sooner than expected, that's for sure. Where are they, General?" she stepped out of her bedchamber and shut the door behind her. She then turned to the young boy that was sitting on the stool in the corner. He was still wearing the armor of the Uranian army, integrating almost five hundred thousand troops into an already large military force was no easy task, especially outfitting them. Most retained their armor from the fallen wind planet, their swords and daggers still the same that they had spilled the blood of their now fellow soldiers on the dusty land that was their home planet. It had taken nearly all of that week, but the combined fighting force of Neptune and Uranus totaled at over a million, which was plenty to launch an attack on Jupiter. The queen bowed her head to the young man before speaking.

"Young man, no one is to enter this room, and the lady inside is to not exit, is that understood?" she smiled at him, noting how his eyes fell out of focus for a second, the main sign that he had made eye contact with her. He nodded dumbly.

"Of course, my queen," his voice was still a bit high pitched, and he nodded his head quickly as he said it. Michiru smiled again before turning on her heel and heading down the hallway, Reisho on her heels.

"Should I go and begin to round up supplies and dish out orders, my queen?" he caught up to her, walking just one step behind her out of respect. She shook her head.

"It can wait until after my meeting, Reisho. I'd prefer it if I had you at my side. My head general is much more intimidating than two lackeys," she chuckled softly as they turned the corner, passing old paintings from generations past. These paintings were hung behind a glass case to help preserve them. Michiru had not given them a thought since she was a child, but for some reason, she found herself stopping to look at one particular painting, it being of a large wave about to crash into a unsuspecting city. The colors themselves were dark and evil, but the message stood out clearer from the paint itself then anything: imminent death and destruction. The queen shuddered once, the initials at the bottom reading M.K. the date being 1995. She frowned, having not noticed that before. Michiru shook the feeling she felt creep into her bones, and continued to the throne room where two women awaited her arrival. They both stood up as she entered the room, and then sat at the same time as Michiru sat in her chair.

"Queen Michiru, we are pleased that you could meet with us on such a short notice," the woman on the right said. She was wearing a pale blue dress, her short blue hair hanging in her face slightly. Queen Ami pushed the lock of hair that dangled in her face behind her ear irritably. Michiru nodded to her, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off the woman to Ami's left.

"It is very nice of you to meet with us. Sorry we didn't call in advance, we came as soon as we got our letters," Minako held up the scroll that was tied with an orange ribbon, Ami's tied with a pale blue one. Michiru smirked.

"What is your decision then, since Queen Minako has decided to skip that chit chat," she laced her fingers together in front of her. Ami fidgeted in her seat, and Minako held her head up with one hand. Ami was the first to answer.

"Queen Michiru, as the ruler of Mercury, I will be accepting your offer of ultimate surrender for my people. After hearing about the destruction of Uranus, the planet with the solar systems most powerful army, I know that my own planet will not stand a chance against your military. I only ask that you spare my people, and allow us to retain our dignity as citizens of Mercury," she closed her eyes as she spoke, placing her index fingers together and then touching her lips softly with them. Minako looked at her sadly before answering Michiru's question as well.

"Well, we Venusians…We're lovers, not fighters," she threw up a v sign, and then continued on with her tiny speech. "We will also go along with your terms of surrender, and ask only that you treat my military with respect, and allow us to have free trade between the two of us," she smiled some, but it faded quickly, knowing full well that surrender was the only way she could protect the people of her planet. The queen of Neptune snapped her fingers, two guards bringing in two new scrolls, tied with ribbons in the colors of Venus and Mercury. She then produced the same quail feather quill that she had offered to Makoto the day before. She handed it to Minako.

"If you sign, I will grant you your requests. The citizens of Mercury will remain just that, and you will all be protected by the Neptune forces. Your dignity will also remain your own, as long as you will keep it. The Venusians that join my ranks, Queen Minako, will of course be treated with a great deal of respect, and the trade route between Mercury and Venus will remain open, and free of any tariffs except for the ones you place on each other. However, I do ask that any other planet that trades with you, the tariffs on them will be decided by me." She held the pen out. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

The blonde wandered through the castle that night, Michiru having showed her around after returning from whatever it was that she had been doing. The queen had left her to roam freely without supervision for an hour while she went to the library to look something up. Haruka walked towards the large library to find Michiru sitting at a small table, hunched over a book, books stack seven high in four stacks around her. Haruka walked over to her, letting her curiosity of just what was keeping the woman's attention so easily.

"What are you reading?" she question, leaning against the table. Abruptly, Michiru stood, slamming the book shut and glaring at her.

"Nothing. I wasn't reading anything, just a book on the history of Neptune. Boring," she walked off, muttering to herself, the tomboy only catching the word "lover". She picked up the book Michiru had been reading so intently, the title being "The History of the Golden Lovers: The tale of the senshi of wind and sea".


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So, I've been having some issues with . –sigh- Which doesn't make me a happy camper. But, I'll deal. Everyone ready for chapter 6? This chapter will also help fill some plot holes, explain some things, blah blah blah. Kind of boring, I know, we all hate these boring chapters. Also, the theory of the "golden lovers" is a theory my girlfriend and I came up with (so I think we did?). It's just a theory, however. Enjoy. :]_

_Disclaimer: .Nothing. _

The queen of Neptune smiled as she showed Haruka around, chatting idly about the castle and the certain decorations. She took the blonde where she asked to go, showing her where the stable, the library, and the kitchen were located, giving her permission to visit them whenever she wanted. Haruka had stayed silent for most of the tour, nodding at the queens words. Michiru frowned to see that the grey eyes that had once burned with the fire of a warrior, and the hatred for a murderous queen, now were flat and dull. Lifeless. The spirit that had once lived in the blonde was nearly all but stamped out, killed by her own hand. Michiru swallowed the lump in her throat, turning to the blonde.

"I need to go to the library, please, wander and learn the castle well, my princess," she smiled at her, bowing. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not yours," as with her eyes, her voice was lifeless and gruff. The woman with aqua hair sighed.

"I know. Well, I'll be in the library if you need me. Have fun wandering the castle, Haruka," she turned on her heel, walking down the hall.

"You mean…I'm allowed to roam?" the blonde's voice seemed to rise a bit at the prospect of being out of the room, without an escort.

"Of course. I trust you," she didn't turn when she spoke. She had taken measures to make certain the blonde couldn't leave the castle grounds without her knowledge. Reisho was given specific instructions to watch the blonde from a distance, but to not be seen or to speak with her.

The queen of Neptune vanished down a side hallway and walked into the library. She scoured the shelves, looking through the history section, finding numerous books on the history of the kingdoms that resided on Uranus, as well as on Neptune. She stacked them in front of her as she scanned through them, groaning after each one yielded the same amount of information, just some of them being newer and more up to date on past events, such as the Neptunian Civil War, that had happened in 7425, a hundred years before her time.

She ran her hands through her hair irritably, thinking. Her mother had always told her stories about the "golden lovers" that the harpies had mentioned, but right now, she couldn't remember any of them. Michiru thought hard, looking to the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the large room. She had been searching for nearly two hours, and had nothing to show it. She frowned, and stood, groaning as she stretched her sore muscles. She pursed her lips, thinking. Michiru's face suddenly lit up with a genuine smile.

"The philosophy section!" she nearly yelled, and then ran to the far end of the library, scanning the shelves. Her hope began to fail as she looked through the countless books, none of them seeming to be related to her search. She groaned loudly, and turned, a gold book catching her eye. Michiru looked at it, the light catching it so that the metallic gold cover sparkled. The spine held no title, so the queen grabbed it gently, pulling it from between a book on Zen Buddhism and another on Christianity. Her eyes widened and her lips curled into a smile as she read the title. "Well well well, who knew there was a whole book on the subject! 'The History of the Golden Lovers: the Tale of the senshi of wind and sea.' Who knew! Why were you in the philosophy section, my little friend? Hm? Your title says history…Oh, who the fuck cares!?" she giggled madly, obviously not worried that she had just spoke to a book, and walked back to the table. The queen sat down, her heart pounding in her chest. She flipped open to the first page, the title page and giggled again. She stopped abruptly, looking around her before hunching over the book, flipping to the first chapter entitled 'The Beginning'. Michiru rolled her eyes. "Oh, how original." She began to read.

"_In the legends of old, it was said that the love between the senshi of wind and sea began before humans even inhabited Uranus and Neptune. The legends state that before there was a Moon Kingdom, and before the time of the senshi, that there were the planets and nothing more. The planets of Uranus and Neptune, however, though being separated by millions of miles of space, managed to find one another, Uranus was pulled in by Neptune's gravity, which is the cause of its tilt. This resulted in what could be described as a planetary love. This love became so strong, that it became something that could be described as human. The creation myths held by the people on Uranus and Neptune are very close to reality. The planets created beings, Uranus having a winged humanoid, whereas Neptune formed a mermaid type creature. The winged creature, it is said in the legend, felt incomplete and left the desert like planet in search of completeness. This journey led the creature to Neptune, which was covered in oceans with just tiny islands at which the winged creature could land to rest. As it rested, regaining its strength, the mermaid surfaced near the beach where it laid, feeling a pull towards the island. From here, it is said, that the two of them lived peacefully together, completely in love._"

The queen stopped reading and skipped some pages. She had always hated love stories, and this one seemed to be dripping in the typical cliché love. She sighed. This was hopeless. She stopped skimming as she came to the end of the first chapter, the second chapter entitled "The Senshi of Sea and Wind". Her eyes widened as she read on.

"_With the Moon Kingdom's beginning came the need for warriors to protect the solar system. The planets were requested by the first Moon Queen to choose their protectors, or the woman that the entrusted their power with. Uranus selected a young blonde woman by the name of Haruka, the daughter of King Yoshio and Queen Haruki , the first rulers of the planet who had won the right to rule when they united the warring people of Uranus. The woman was granted the power of the wind by the planet of Uranus herself, and in a sense became the embodiment of the planet. The planet of Neptune selected a woman with an unusual aqua hue to her hair, the princess of Neptune whose parents were King Hiroshi and Queen Ren, the first rulers of the planet. The planet granted the young princess with the power of the ocean, the planets most treasured creation, thus becoming, like Haruka, the embodiment of Neptune. Thus, the planet of Neptune's love for Uranus was imbedded deep within Michiru's soul, and likewise with Haruka, forever binding them with that love."_

Michiru stopped reading for a moment. She had never learned any of the about the senshi. She had not learned that the planets themselves had granted the power that she held to the first warriors. She had always assumed that the power was given to them by the original Serenity so that she could have a small army of bodyguards. She pursed her lips again, tapping her index finger against them.

"Forever binding them? What on earth could that mean? I mean…Can someone other than a Michiru hold the senshi power…or is it just princesses of Neptune with the name Michiru that can become Sailor Neptune?!" she thought long and hard, trying to remember the stories her mother once told her. She frowned when she couldn't think of anything and flipped to another chapter with the title of "Forever".

"_The senshi are often reborn if there is a threat to the safety of the solar system, but this is not the case with the senshi of Uranus and Neptune. They are often reborn without any threat at all, living peaceful lives without ever needing the henshin pen that grants them their powers. This is the only exception of any of the senshi being reborn without a threat, and it happens every so often, varying depending on the senshi. As of now, in the year 5215, there have been one hundred and ninety-nine Haruka and Michiru's that have been are born, lived, and loved one another with hesitation. This is starting with the "creation myth" Haruka and Michiru, which were the names of the winged humanoid and mermaid, which the two original princesses were named for. Only twice has the couple not met or fell in love."_

The queen of Neptune looked up from the book in shock, her mouth haven fell open while she read, her eyes still wide from the amazement of what she just heard.

"I'm the 200th Michiru! There's been…two…hundred…of us… Then, there has been two hundred Haruka's…But what did the old cronies mean that I can't do this without her love? Seriously? I have the senshi power, I have my henshin pen…I have the power that Neptune granted me two hundred me's ago. So, therefore, why on Neptune do I need that damn dreary princess?" She sighed, and flipped through the pages until she found a tiny note at the back of the book, written in handwriting identical to her own.

"_The power of the wind is only as powerful as the ocean who creates it, the power of the ocean is only as strong as its love for the wind." _

She let her head fall and crack against the table. She then raised it again and let it hit the table over and over again, resting it there after she had finished. Michiru threw a silent hissy fit to herself and then opened the book again, reading through yet another passage about the senshi powers, the attacks, and the like. The shorter woman didn't hear the door to the library open and close softly, the blonde walking over to her as she read eagerly. Haruka leaned against the table, her voice soft, a soft flirty tone behind it.

"What are you reading?" Michiru jumped with surprise and she jumped up, slamming the book shut and shot an irritated glare at the blonde.

"Nothing. I wasn't reading anything, just a book on the history of Neptune. Boring," she walked off, leaving the book behind, muttering under her breath. "And to think that woman is suppose to be my lover! So damn intrusive," she growled and slammed the door shut behind her. Michiru was irritated, confused, and a bit angry over the fact that even though she had given Haruka free range of the castle, the blonde still came to find her. She sat at the fountain, threw a small Michiru hissy fit, and sulked. She stopped, looking up to the castle to see the blonde princess looking out of the library window at her, the golden book open in her hands. A pair of lifeless gray eyes met a pair of cold sapphire blue ones, and Michiru glanced away quickly, a memory filling her head.

"_Mommy, tell me the story of the golden lovers again?" the young princess climbed into her bed, holding a stuffed dolphin tight. Her mother laughed softly and tucked her in. _

"_Again? You've heard it a thousand times, Michiru," the small aqua haired girl stuck out her lower lip, pouting. _

"_Pleaaaaaaaase?!" she wailed. Queen Azumi smiled at her daughter and sat beside her on the bed._

"_Alright, I guess I can tell it again," she began to tell her the story of the Michiru's and how they were granted the senshi power, and of the princess that would come to sweep Michiru off of her feet. Little Michiru giggled._

"_Is there a Haruka out there for me, Mommy?" she snuggled her dolphin close._

"_Of course there is, Michiru. Someday, your father will arrange for you to meet Haruka," she stood up._

"_Will she love me, Mommy?" she looked at her, her eyes, reflecting the depths of the ocean were far more serious then any six years old eyes should be. Her mother nodded._

"_Of course she will, Michiru."_

"_No matter what?"_

"_No matter what. You two were made for each other." Michiru smiled and snuggled the dolphin closer and falling asleep. _

_That night, she dreamt of herself in the senshi uniform of Neptune, fighting a shadowy enemy. She stumbled and fell, the shadow raising its weapon to strike her. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to die. The blow never came and she looked up to see a blonde woman wearing golden armor blocking the shadow's blow with her sword, a navy blue blade with ambers set into the hilt. The blonde grunted with the effort of keeping the figure at bay._

_ "Michiru, run! I can't hold him off for much longer," the woman shouted at her. Michiru nodded and jumped up, running as the blonde fell to her knees, her sword flying from her hands. Michiru stopped running, looking back. Tears sprung to her eyes as the figure brought his sword to Haruka's neck._

_ "HARUKA!" she ran towards her, another shadow jumping to grab her arms. She cried, trying to run towards her, the shadow's grasp on her tight and unyielding. The shadow holding the sword to Haruka's neck cackled, his voice raspy and unrecognizable. _

_ "Going to surrender now? Or she dies," he poked his sword closer against Haruka's throat. The blonde grunted._

_ "No, Michiru. Don't worry about me. You've come this close, you fight them! You win! Do it for your father, do it for me!" Michiru screamed as she woke up, sobbing loudly against her pillow. Her mother ran in and held her close, chasing the nightmare away. _

The queen of Neptune felt her eyes widen as the memory of her mothers tale returned to the surface of her mind, as well as the fear she had felt when she had awoken from that nightmare. She gulped nervously and opened her eyes, lifting them to where Haruka had been standing moments before, only now, the window was empty. The blonde was gone from her sight.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So, after a brief pause (and a trip across Ohio, as well as finishing another story of mine) I am back to begin this tale once more. My new theory (for those of you who are following any of my other stories as well) is that I am going to focus solely on this story until its completion and then move on to work on the other two. This…is just a goal, however. Haha. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 7._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I still own nothing._

Haruka looked at the golden book that she held in her hands once again, dragging her fingers over the embellishments on the front cover, the symbols of Neptune and Uranus interlocking beneath the title which was written in blue text. She opened the cover to the title page, the book having no author. She flipped through the pages, stopping at the same chapters Michiru had, and read through the same passages that the queen had. Her eyes widened and a sick feeling passed over her. She walked over to the window, the sun setting behind the cliffs of Neptune. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach as she read the sentence in which the book stated that one hundred and ninety-nine Haruka and Michiru's had lived and loved. The princess looked out over the Neptunian landscape, the book lying open in her hand. As the blonde looked down, the sun falling completely under the horizon, she met a pair of sapphire eyes. She didn't look away at first, seeing the unguarded emotions that flickered behind the usually cold blue eyes. The blonde continued to gaze into her soul, loving the color of her eyes more and more with each second that passed. The queen of Neptune glanced away suddenly, the cold mask forcing her eyes to go from a clear sapphire to a dark, cold, hopeless navy. Haruka shut the book with a snap, and looked at Michiru, who was looking at the ground by her feet. The blonde sighed and grit her teeth.

"They said that in our history, Michiru, only two sets of us have not met, or have not fallen in love. We will be number three, because, no matter what your reasoning was for what you did, I'll never give you the satisfaction of loving you," she set the book back on the table Michiru had been sitting at, and walked from the library. Michiru looked back up at that second, having felt some sort of comfort at having met the blonde's eyes. The queen glanced at her hands.

"Is that the pull I feel then? In a world so confusing that I would feel a pull towards a woman I haven't seen since I was ten…It isn't me…it's you Neptune. You're pulling me towards her, and I don't want that. I don't want to love anyone! No one is good enough for the future queen of the solar system!" she had stood up, her fist raised in anger. She looked over when she heard someone clear her throat, a younger boy looking at her from by the stables. She glared at him.

"Are…you okay my queen?" his voice was in between the stages of boyhood and manhood, cracking slightly. His lips were curled into a mocking smile, having been laughing silently at his queen who had been talking to herself. He swallowed as Michiru waltzed over to him, her hands on her hips, her eyes burning with her anger.

"You think I'm nuts!" she kept walking once she got closer, the thirteen year old boy backing up into the stable wall. He shook his head quickly.

"No! No I don't, my queen. Why would I think that? You weren't talking to yourself, I didn't hear anything. Why would you be? I mean, never, not you…" he found himself stuttering, but still being sarcastic to the woman who could end his life without blinking. Her mouth contorted into a snarl. He gulped, looking around the dark area that connected the stable to the garden.

"You do! I bet you all have one fucking hell of a time talking about your crazy queen and her crazy plans!" she lifted her hand as if to slap him, only to find her arm grabbed by someone stronger than her. She growled, spinning around to see Haruka standing close to her, her wrist in the blonde's hand. She swallowed, and smiled unconsciously. The blonde pulled her away from the boy, who slumped against the stable wall, as if silently thanking his gods. Michiru pulled away from the blonde a few hundred yards away.

"Why did you stop me!" her eyes were a mixture of navy blue and clear sapphire. The blonde turned to her, her eyes a chilly stone grey. Michiru shuddered without thinking, the princess' eyes the same color and held the same emotion they did the day she had murdered the girls parents.

"Why slap the poor boy for what is true! You talk to yourself a lot, my lady. Why, because you don't have friends?" her voice was uncharacteristically sarcastic sounding, and cold. The queen of Neptune grew angry.

"I have friends! I…I have more friends than I know what to do with!" she yelled at the princess, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Name one for me then, if you will," Haruka stated simply, sitting on the fountains edge. Michiru bristled.

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" she turned from her, crossing her arms over her chest. The dress she wore, which was silver in color, shimmered in the full moons light. Haruka chuckled.

"You don't have any friends, therefore you can't give me a name. You can't talk to anyone, because you don't trust anyone, therefore, you talk to yourself, the one person you do trust. Am I correct?" she watched her from behind her bangs, her hair growing shaggier by the day. Michiru turned to face her, becoming angrier and angrier with each word the blonde princess murmured.

"What you know!? Do you know anything about me, do you?!" she yelled, moving to standing in front of Haruka. "DO YOU?!" she screamed, which resulted in the blonde giggling.

"No, I don't know anything about you anymore. What happened to the Michiru I knew? The one who would go horseback riding with me, and play 'damsel in distress' with me? What happened to her?" the blonde's tone was soft, and she looked up at the shaking queen. Michiru looked down at her, and laughed softly.

"You…remember that?" she took a seat beside Haruka on the fountain, the moons light causing the garden to have a sensual glow, the white lilies appearing to almost glow.

"Why wouldn't I remember that, Michiru?" the blonde smiled at her, and laughed. "Remember, you would always be the damsel, and I would dress up in my fathers armor and pretend to be a knight coming to rescue you?" she laughed again, her eyes clouding over with the memory. Michiru giggled.

"Yeah, riding in to save me on your valiant steed, which happened to be a stick-horse," she smiled, also remembering the days of their childhood, their bickering, and their games. Haruka laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"I wasn't allowed to bring my pony into the castle, and it was raining, so a stick horse was all I had to work with," she clutched the edge of the fountain with her hands and leaned back, looking up at the moon.

"Remember…when your father got sick of you taking his armor, so he had a set of armor made especially for you…?" Michiru's voice was almost inaudible, tip toeing around the subject of the blonde's father. Haruka stiffened.

"Yeah, I remember. It was navy blue, with gold detailing…" her own voice was soft, and her eyes glazed over with sadness. She had loved her parents, but, she had always been a daddy's girl.

"And a gold cape. You were adorable in it…" the queen of Neptune looked at her, and rested her hand on Haruka's. The blonde looked at her, all of a sudden serious, and pulled her hand away.

"I know what your doing," Haruka stood up, the queen looking up at her, confused.

"You…do? Well, what am I doing then, if you're so smart?" her sarcasm was back, her eyes, which had been fading to a clear sapphire blue instantly faded to a cold, heartless navy. Haruka laughed bitterly.

"I read the book. You want me to love you, so you can take over the solar system," she took a step backwards. Michiru stood up.

"What is that suppose to mean!? I don't need you to love me to take over a solar system, Haruka! I can do it just fine on my own!" she took a step closer to the blonde, who shoved her hands into her pockets.

"You stopped coming to visit when I was eight…why?" Haruka didn't look up, her voice soft. Michiru blinked, taken aback by her question. "Well…why?" she looked at her captive.

"We were kids, why does it matter, my princess?" she felt tears welling in her eyes, it having been the week that she was suppose to have gone to visit Haruka that her parents had been taken from her. That Friday, at the age of ten, she had been made queen, and sank slowly into the confines of her blackened soul.

"I just want to know…that after not hearing from you in fourteen years, you just…invade Uranus and take me hostage. It's…almost like the games we used to play, only real…" she took a deep breath, and looked at Michiru. "And, instead of being the knight coming to rescue the helpless princess, I'm the helpless princess, with no knight to save me," she turned on her heel, and walked away.

"Haruka…I wanted to visit. I missed playing with you, but, things got complicated…I was a queen at the age of ten!" she felt a tear slip down her cheek. The blonde stopped, and spun around, facing her.

"I was knighted when I was 17, did you know that?" their gazes locked before the blonde continued. "I had become the first female knight in our solar system in almost two thousand years. I went through the training, I suffered the broken bones, the torture, everything!"

"And why would you put yourself through that? Being a knight isn't that big of a deal, Haruka, seriously. Why should a princess want to be a knight?" Michiru rolled her eyes, and then took a step back as the blonde advanced on her, the anger turning her eyes almost black.

"Isn't that big of a deal!? This, coming from the woman who used to tell me she only wanted to marry a knight!" her lips were pulled into a thin line, her shoulders shaking. Michiru looked at her, the realization of what Haruka's words meant sinking in.

"You…you became…a knight…for me?" her voice cracked as she stuttered out her sentence. The princess took a step back.

"It doesn't matter anymore, now does it? I'm not a knight anymore, and even if I was…You are incapable of loving anyone, and even if you could in fact love. I could never bring myself to love you," she turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Michiru standing in a stunned silence.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So...A glimmer of romance, bit of a back story…and then crushed! I love it! I'm going to try and keep the chapters a bit more interesting, not so dreary and boring, but, plots holes, points…la la la la… Enjoy. __:D_

_Also, thanks to fuseki for her help on this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: -le sigh- nothing, I own nothing. _

The blonde slept peacefully that evening, wearing a long white tunic. She snuggled a pillow close, it being one of the first nights that she had been allowed to sleep without Michiru's sex drive kicking into gear, stealing sleep from her. The blonde had been there for near a month at this point, and was still wary of her once friend. The queen of Neptune had given her many freedoms and she came obediently back to Michiru's bedchamber each night to go to sleep. The fallen princess rolled over, her mouth falling open slightly, a soft snore breaking the silence of the room. Michiru giggled at Haruka's nightly sounds, reaching to slide a lock of the shaggy blonde hair out of her eyes, allowing her fingers to linger along the soft tan skin of her cheek. She pulled away, and blushed. Haruka murmured something inaudible in her sleep, and the queen leaned forward to listen, frowning to find that she was murmuring nonsense. Michiru sat back, and glanced over at Haruka once more, before snuggling under the blankets, and cuddled against the blonde. She closed her eyes, a smile creeping to her lips when she felt the blonde's arm encircle her waist, pulling her close. She sighed in contentment, her chest rising and falling at the same time as Haruka's, the princess' breath warm against her exposed neck. Michiru fell asleep easily, sleeping the best sleep she had slept in years.

* * *

Reisho sighed as he showed the Moon Queen into the throne room, accompanied by the Queen of Venus and several knights dressed in shimmering silver armor. He bowed to them as he left the room, deciding it best to behave cordially to the two powerful women. He strode down the long hallway towards Michiru's bedchamber, knocking on the tall ornate door. The general danced in place as he waited for an answer, the door opening with a creak. His eyes widened when he saw not the queen of Neptune, but a certain blonde princess with a nasty case of bed head, wearing a blue tunic that reached her knees. She blinked groggily at him.

"R-Reisho?" her own eyes grew wide as she saw her once best friend, whom she had thought died along with her parents back on Uranus. She looked him up and down, taking a step forward.

"Yes, my princess?" he bowed to her, one hand over his stomach, dropping to one knee. He took a deep breath, wishing the woman would have not answered the door. The blonde squatted in front of him, lifting his chin so that their eyes met.

"I thought you were dead!" she scanned his face, her grey eyes confused, a hint of anger behind them. He pulled away and stood, the blonde growing angry when she saw the armor that he wore. "You…"

"Don't start with me, Haruka," he raised his hand at her, a signal for her to hush. She, of course, didn't listen.

"You traitorous bastard!" she glared at him angrily. Reisho returned her glare, bristling.

"Look who's talking Miss Shoved Up Her Captors Ass!" he spat at her, his hand instantly falling to the hilt of his sword as he saw her hands clench into fists. Haruka's eyes narrowed into slits as she watched the general's hand clutch his sword. The blonde jumped as she felt a set of arms encircle her waist, Michiru nuzzling her back. She stiffened, shooting Reisho a glance to see him grinning at her smugly, mouthing the words 'Told ya so'. Haruka pulled away irritably, and went back into the room. Michiru sighed and watched her go, then turned to Reisho, her calm demeanor gone in an instant.

"What do you want?! Seriously, Reisho, I told you not bother me unless something was on fire, or…" he cut her off

"Serenity is here."

"I…I beg your pardon," she was nearly speechless, looking at him, her eyes nearly as big as saucers. She was dressed in a simple white tunic of the blondes, wearing nothing beneath it, her nipples straining against the fabric. Reisho looked away from them.

"Queen Serenity is here. Accompanied by the Queen of Venus, my queen," he bowed. Michiru looked at him, dumbstruck. "You… should probably get dressed and go meet with them, my liege," he smiled. Michiru frowned in return.

"No shit, Reisho. I'll be there in twenty minutes," she turned on her heel and walked back into her bedchamber, locking the door behind her. Michiru looked over, seeing Haruka sitting on the bed. She walked over, and sat beside her. "Want to talk about it?"

"You never told me…that he was alive," Haruka didn't look at her, her brows knitted in anger. The queen sighed.

"It didn't exactly come up in conversation, Haruka." She whispered. The blonde laughed bitterly.

"So, tell me. Did he just offer his service once my family was dead? Or did he just sign on to save his scrawny ass?" her voice was near a whisper, the anger laced deep within her words. Michiru looked at her, almost sympathetically.

"Not…exactly, my knight," her voice was also a whisper, a sudden wave of guilt washing over her as she realized how deep her betrayal ran. Haruka turned to face her, her eyes a dull grey.

"Tell me what happened, Michiru. Don't lie," her voice, which over the past month had started to regain its vigor and life, was once again lacking emotion. That fact along, caused the once heartless queen of Neptune's heart to break. Michiru sighed, dropping her eyes to look at her hands.

"I…I visited Reisho nearly a month before my invasion. I promised him that I would make him the head general of the Neptunian forces if he provided me with information. He accepted," she swallowed the bile that had entered her throat. She had never felt guilty for anything the way she felt right now. Not only had she killed the blonde's parents, but she had planned it so very carefully. She closed her eyes, feeling Haruka stiffen beside her.

"What information…did you ask for?" the blonde questioned. Michiru turned to face her, reaching up to gently stroke the broken blonde's cheek. Haruka leaned into her touch, her eyes closed, a single tear sliding down her cheek. The queen of Neptune stood up, and slid the tunic off, going to her wardrobe to select a pale cream dress that was adorned by a navy blue velvet sash. Michiru dressed quickly, moving to the mirror to place her hair in a ponytail, tied with a navy blue ribbon. Haruka looked at her. "What information, Michiru…" The queen of Neptune sighed.

"He told me how to make sure you would all be in one place at one time," she sighed. "He told me, that the best way to get the three of you in one spot, at one time, was to contact your mother and father and discuss the prospect of me being interested in courting you," she grimaced. "To tell them, that I would be there at a particular day, and time to meet you. They chose the courtyard…" she stood up, walking past her. Haruka grasped her arm.

"You…"

"Yes, Haruka, I've used you from day one," she tied a sword to her waist with a green ribbon. The blonde looked after her.

"And, once you've conquered Serenity…you won't have anymore use of me," her voice sounded almost distraught, even more broken then when she had killed her parents. Michiru turned to face her.

"I'll always have use for you, Haruka…" the queen's eyes had lighted to the clear sapphire they had been when she was young, before they were replaced by the unforgiving, guiltless ones she had worn for what seemed like an eternity. The blonde, even through the launching of the invasion on Jupiter had become Michiru's best friend. She would never admit such a thing, but she had become just that. The queen turned to face the blonde, and walked over, kissing her softly, the blonde not responding. She walked out of the room, and headed towards the throne room. Haruka watched her go, and then brought her fingers to her lips, surprised to find, that she wanted Michiru to kiss her like that more often.

* * *

Michiru walked into the throne room, smiling a wickedly sweet smile at Queen Serenity and Queen Minako, taking a seat across the dark wooden table. She laced her fingers together and then rest her chin on her hands.

"Good afternoon Serenity. Minako. What brings you to my corner of the Milky Way?" her voice was sweet, her words dripping with her sarcasm. She knew why they were there, she wasn't stupid. She allowed her cold blue eyes to follow Serenity's hand as the Moon Queen slid the declaration of surrender Venus had signed a month before. Michiru raised a brow. "And this is?"

"This would be Minako's surrender. Tear it up," her voice was cold, demanding. That in itself made Michiru giggle. The blonde haired queen glared at her. "I don't find this funny. Venus will not surrender. Minako will be under the protection of the Moon and Earth, therefore, I demand you tear up the document."

"She signed it, it's a done deal, Serenity," Michiru lifted her eyes to meet those of the Moon Queens.

"This won't bring back your parents, Michiru…" her voice grew warm. She was trying to coax her. The violinist laughed.

"You would know, wouldn't you. No, it may not bring them back, but it will help them rest in peace. You killed them!" she stood up, Serenity's guards inching forward.

"They were found guilty! I could do nothing! By our laws, if someone is found guilty by the Moon Court…"

"Take your laws and shove them up your ass, you self-centered bitch!" she grabbed the document, ripping it to shreds. "Fine. Venus wants demolished like Uranus and Jupiter, so be it. I don't care," her eyes glinted with hate as they focused on the golden haired queen. Minako shivered at her anger.

"What do you want, truly, Michiru?" Serenity questioned, lacing her own fingers together and resting them on the table. Michiru scoffed.

"Your head on a platter would be preferred, your highness," she returned to her seat, tapping her fingers against the table.

"Done. I'll surrender. Return Haruka to Uranus, and release Makoto from prison," she pulled out a pen, prepared to sign a declaration of her surrender. Michiru looked at her and then shook her head.

"No, no…You see…I don't just want you to surrender and then rot away in some prison. I figured, fuck, if my parents were accused and executed for "treason" I might as well give you a fucking treason. So, I'm going to take over this solar system, one planet at a time," she smiled at them both. Minako looked at her.

"Makoto…"

"Is still alive, for the moment. She's actually a wonderful woman, and is thinking of joining me in my cause for your downfall," she looked back to Serenity. Minako spoke as the queen opened her mouth to speak.

"And Haruka? Is she in prison as well?" Michiru looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Yeah…but I think she's worse off then Makoto," she stood up and walked away without another word, issuing orders to Reisho to begin planning their attack on the planet of love.

Serenity stood, her voice louder yet withering. "What do I have to do to stop this right now?" she asked pointedly.

Michiru turned to her. "Didn't I already tell you that there's nothing you can do? This will not be easy, nor will it be short. Soon, this galaxy will be putty in my hands, and everyone will know of the injustices your family has allowed to happen and the falsehoods they have allowed to pass, my queen," her sarcasm bit on the two last words, her eyes a cruel, dark abyss.

The queen of the Moon Kingdom faltered, her eyes trying to fight down Michiru's gaze, soon realizing she was defeated for now. She turned away to speak softly to the shaken Minako as Michiru strode from the room.

Michiru gasped as she met Haruka in the hall, the blonde dressed in a golden tunic. Haruka looked away guiltily and Michiru bit her lip. "How much did you hear?" she asked quietly.

"Enough," Haruka answered, and the aqua-haired queen sighed. Haruka looked at her, a new emotion in her eyes. "Will...you tell me what happened to your parents?" It was barely audible, and Michiru thought for a moment she hadn't heard it at all. Finally, she took the blonde's hand, leading her to the garden just as the shuttle took off from the port, zipping from the atmosphere in a white blaze. The Neptunian queen walked to the glittering fountain, staring into its depths, the memories she hated to relive stinging her heart. Haruka looked around, patient, and finally moved to rest her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. Her fingers lingered there, tracing the soft flesh. She felt Michiru relax, and moved to carefully, shyly, place a kiss on her shoulder. A moment passed, and finally Michiru spoke.

"You see, Haruka... Queen Serenity's sense of judgement and reasoning... is very, very jilted," she whispered, then turned to the blonde, beginning her tale.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Been a while, okay, so a week…School is back in session, and therefore, so is my job. I'll try to continue the updates, but the muse seems to have gone away for a little while. I'll try and bang out a chapter for you today though. Also, I had a comment on the last chapter discussing how it would have had to been Serenity's mother to pass judgment on Michiru's parents. I've always had the thought that the rulers of the Moon Kingdom live much longer than the rest of the planets rulers, therefore, making Serenity in her early 60's, though looking still like she's 23-24. Make sense? I hope so. –smiles- Onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Haruka and Michiru, though I wish I owned Haruka's car and motorcycle…and that I owned Michiru…I do naughty things to her! LOL!_

"You see, Haruka... Queen Serenity's sense of judgment and reasoning... is very, very jilted," she whispered, then turned to the blonde, beginning her tale.

_The ten year old Michiru ran down the hallway of the Triton Palace, giggling and screaming as her brunette father chased after her. He caught up to her, and laughed as he picked her up, tickling her sides._

_ "I got you! Now…here comes the tickle monster!" he started tickling her again and again as her laughter echoed throughout the hallway. He set her back down, and smiled as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath from being tickled. She looked up at him and wrapped her small arms around his neck, hugging him close._

_ "We're going to be together forever, right Daddy?" she giggled as he lifted her up, holding her close against his chest as he walked towards her bedroom. _

_ "Of course we will be. You're my little sea-nymph after all. Did you do your homework?" he opened the door of her bedroom, the room decorated in navy blue and teals, numerous dolls and the like scattered everywhere. The King of Neptune, who had a shaggy mop of dark brown hair and a mustache, set his daughter down in the chair of her desk. "You know Tate won't be happy if you skimp out on your work again." _

_ "But, Daddy! I don't care about math!" she made a face, opening the tiny notebook. King Reito laughed softly. _

_ "You may not care about math, but you still need it. Without math, you'll never grow up to be a great Queen," he ruffled her hair. She giggled._

_ "Oh Daddy!" she giggled, and picked up her pencil, beginning to do the multiplication tables her tutor had assigned. Reito looked up as a knock sounded at the door, a servant coming in. He stood, looking back at Michiru who was nibbling the eraser of her pencil, her brow furrowed in thought. He smiled as he walked to the door, a guard dressed in navy blue chain mail with a teal tunic standing on the other side. The king frowned some at his head of the guard, and stepped out into the hallway._

_ "What is it Ryuzaki?" his tone was much gruffer than it had been when he spoke with the young heir of Neptune moments before. The brunette man cleared his throat and bowed to his king before handing him a small envelope with the Uranian seal on it. Reito frowned once more and opened it, his hazel eyes scanning quickly over the letters contents. His frown turned into a scowl as the letter crumpled into his fist. He moved his eyes from where they had been staring at the marble flooring, and met Ryuzaki's eyes instead. The guardsmen bowed once again and turned on his heel, walking down the hall. Reito sighed, and walked back into his daughters room._

"_Who was that, Daddy?" Michiru turned to look at him, setting her pencil down. Her father shook his head._

"_Just, business stuff honey. You ready for dinner? We're having fresh Earth-sashimi," he laughed as Michiru's eyes widened with delight as she bounded over, her aqua curls bouncing as she moved. He bent down and scooped her up, placing her on his shoulders, carrying her to the banquet hall. He placed in her seat, right next to her mother. Shizuru looked over at her daughter and smiled as she picked up her chopsticks. The queen of Neptune was shorter, around 5-foot-2, with long flowing aqua hair and shining blue eyes, her daughter being her mirror image. _

"_How's your homework coming?" she questioned, eating a bite of her rice. Michiru nodded, happily munching away at the sashimi she was given, and began to chat about math, and how much she hated it again. Shizuru smiled over top of her chatting daughter at her husband, who gave her a troubled look. She raised an eyebrow at him just as the door burst open, revealing a dozen or more soldiers clad in shining silver armor, the mark of the moon on their chests. Both Shizuru and Reito's faces paled of any color, Michiru's eyes widening in what could be taken as surprise, or possibly, fear. _

"_Reito and Shizuru Kaiou, you have been found guilt of high treason to the moon, and will therefore, be punished accordingly. Your punishment, as found by the high council of your peers, is death," a guard with gold etching on his armor signifying him as the head of the unit read from a scroll. The king of Neptune rose, his eyes angry at his accusation._

"_What is the meaning of this?! And, by all means, what proof do you have to back up these claims of treason? My wife and I have done nothing wrong!" the palace guard came forward, stepping between their king and the outsiders. The man with the golden etching sighed, and pulled his sword._

"_You are under arrest. Please, come quietly, or I will have to take you by force," he moved forward, the palace guard drawing their own swords._

"_I want proof before I go anywhere with you!" King Reito shouted. Michiru looked between her mother and father, and then, finally, between the moon soldiers, and the guards, before burying her face in her mothers dress._

_ "The King and Queen of Uranus have handed over a letter written by you, to them, asking them for your cooperation in attacking the moon. We need no other proof, my King," he nodded his head, half of his force moving forward, the palace guard allowing them to pass. Reito and Shizuru closed their eyes as they were handcuffed._

_ "What about my daughter!" Shizuru wailed, tears sliding down her cheeks. Ryuzaki stepped forward, placing a hand on Michiru's shoulder. _

_ "I'll protect her until you are cleared, my lady," he squeezed the young girls shoulder lightly, who looked up._

_ "I love you, Mommy…Daddy…" silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Reito felt his own eyes sting._

_ "Don't worry, my little nymph, Serenity will release us…Don't you worry," and with that, they were gone, Michiru sniffing into the guardsman's tunic. Two weeks passed, the Neptunian Princess hard at work on her math homework, her tutor, Tate walked in, his face grim, his dark blue eyes filled with sadness. _

_ "My princess…your mother and father…were found guilty this morning…and..and…were executed," he bowed his head as Michiru glared at the wall, her pencil snapping in her hand. She turned to him, having turned 11 during their time away._

_ "Then…When I am older…I am going make Serenity wish she'd never taken my Mommy and Daddy…and I'm going to kill the king and queen of Uranus too…" she began to cry again, sobbing into Tate's robes._

Michiru felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she turned away from Haruka.

"And that's what happened…" she angrily wiped away her tears, having never told anyone the full story before. She didn't know what prompted her to tell the blonde the story, it really didn't apply to her, but yet, she had felt she could tell her.

"Michiru…" Haruka's voice was soft, filled with her own pain, mirroring Michiru's own pain perfectly. She spun the smaller woman around, and kissed her deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay, so, working on Rapture is making this story come together more easily for me as well, thankfully. Here goes the Haruka POV of what is going on when Michiru is meeting with Serenity and Minako. _

_Disclaimer: -tears off shirt- take it! I don't want it anyway!_

Haruka watched as Michiru ventured out of the room, her meeting with Serenity delayed due to the blonde's own questions about Reisho's presence on Neptune. She walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of blue breeches and a gold tunic. She redid her binding tightly, her breasts pulled flat against her chest. Haruka slid the gold tunic over her head, looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her hair had grown in her time on Neptune, and reached nearly to her jawline. She needed a trim, and soon. Dark circles were under her grey eyes, and her eyes were even different. The usual bright grey was replaced by the dull, lifeless color of wet cement. Haruka turned away from the stranger staring at her from the mirror, and decided a walk was necessary to clear her head. She shut the door quietly behind her, frowning to see Reisho leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was dangerous, the anger she felt towards his betrayal hanging between them like a thick poisonous mist. He stepped away from the wall, lifting his arms to reveal that he was unarmed, and therefore, not looking for an argument.

"I just want to apologize," his voice was soft. The blonde let out a sarcastic laugh. The dark haired man closed his eyes at her high-pitched laugh, and looked at her, his eyes clearly showing his regret.

"Save it, Reisho. She told me what happened. What…just couldn't wait until you got promoted to General on Uranus?" she grit her teeth, her fist clenched at her side.

"I was never going to be General on Uranus, you idiot! Uranus, as a planet that is completely immersed in its military, would have made YOU general, before me!" his voice was bitter, and his eyes flashed at her. She smiled.

"A true Uranian, through and through aren't you?" He stopped and looked her up and down, the once proud princess he knew replaced by the creature in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"As Uranian's, our true loyalty lies with Uranus herself. However…we're also ambitious, proud, and a bit…over-confident in our abilities. You, my friend, stayed true to your ambition, and took a great opportunity," she smirked at him, leaving him confused.

"So...you're not mad?" he looked up at her hopefully, pausing, almost waiting for her wrath to be rekindled. She smirked wider.

"No, I'm not. Because, had you not betrayed my parents and myself…you would have died as well," the smirk never left her face. He lifted a brow.

"And?"

"And, since you did betray us due to your ambition…A lovely Uranian trait, isn't it? You still, in part, remain loyal to me," she wiggled her brows at him. He nodded.

"Yes, my princess, but…how did you know that?" Haruka walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because…you bowed to me when you saw me. No hesitation," she smiled at him, some of the fire returning to her eyes. Reisho smiled at the slow return of his once best friend.

"I will remain loyal to you, my Princess, until my dying breath," he bowed his head forward, his eyes not leaving Haruka's. The blonde smiled wickedly.

"Good, do you think you can gather the support of the Uranian soldiers here on Neptune?" Reisho blinked at her boldness.

"You want to take on Queen Michiru?" he questioned lightly. She gave him an over-confident smile.

"I have a revenge to settle with her. No matter what, she killed my parents, and thus, I will kill her," Reisho smiled broadly. This was the Haruka he knew, not the sheep she had become in the previous weeks of her captivity.

"I have a better plan, my princess," he took a step back, extending his arm to show her he wanted to walk. She followed after him, down the marbled halls of Triton Palace. She let the silence hang in the air between them for a few minutes, the Neptunian General showing her to a small room.

"What's this plan of yours, Reisho?" she looked at him, her friend moving from beside her to a small curtain. He moved it, revealing her golden armor, and her navy blue sword. Her eyes widened and she strode over, grasping the amber encrusted hilt, and pulling it from it's sheath, which had collected dust. Reisho smiled as Haruka's eyes filled with their fire, their thirst for revenge evident.

"Instead of attacking her army…you attack her," Haruka put the sword back in its sheath, her eyes instantly clouding over. She looked at him.

"Oh, that's excellent, I won't make it off this planet alive if I kill her with my own two hands," she glared at him. He chuckled softly.

"Not what I mean, my impatient princess," he pulled out the navy blue blade once again, and passed it to Haruka, watching her glance longingly at the golden armor. He could sense her warrior spirit calling to the armor, and he smiled, knowing he had awoken the sleeping side of his once powerful princess.

"Then what do you mean, Reisho?" she walked to the center of the small room, twirling the sword around her, closing her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips as the blade sang in the air. Reisho grinned wickedly as he watched her, his own plan falling into place nicely.

"I mean…you make her fall in love with you. You break that woman's loner spirit, and you cause her to fall hopelessly in love with you. To the point, that you're the one in control of her. She waits to talk to you, waits for you to notice her…You give her all the pleasure that she wants…and then…" Haruka's lips rose in a menacing smile.

"I break her heart…"

"The perfect revenge, Haruka. Michiru doesn't fear death…"

"She fears being alone," she slid the sword back into the sheath once again, walking over and hugging Reisho tightly.

"My princess," he hugged her tighter, clapping her on the back. The blonde pulled away, and looked into his eyes, nodding.

"I'll do it…I'll make her fall in love with me…and once she does," Reisho could only smile at Haruka's new found glee, her new found hope.

"You break her heart, which, to a Neptunian,"

"Is worse than death," she chuckled almost evilly. Reisho nodded, the blonde turning when she heard the door to the throne room open. She turned back to face the teal clad warrior.

"Your queue, Casanova."

"Just like back home with the maids. You watch and see. Give me a week, tops," she moved away from him, and walked out into the hallway. Listening as she heard Serenity say something about the death of Michiru's parents. She frowned, and listened.

"This won't bring back your parents, Michiru…" the Queen of the Moon whispered, her voice soft and warm, just as Haruka remembered it. She cringed some when she heard Michiru's heartless laugh.

"You would know, wouldn't you. No, it may not bring them back, but it will help them rest in peace. You killed them!" the blonde heard the sounds of a chair moving backwards, and guards shifting in their armor.

"They were found guilty! I could do nothing! By our laws, if someone is found guilty by the Moon Court…"

"Take your laws and shove them up your ass, you self-centered bitch!" Haruka frowned to hear what sounded like a document being ripped up. "Fine. Venus wants demolished like Uranus and Jupiter, so be it. I don't care," the queen of Neptune's voice was low, filled with malice. Haruka bristled, her fist clenching at her side.

"What do you want, truly, Michiru?" the queen of the moon spoke again. The fallen princess heard her captor scoff at her words.

"Your head on a platter would be preferred, your highness," she spoke again, the coldness in her voice chilling Haruka's blood.

"Done. I'll surrender. Return Haruka to Uranus, and release Makoto from prison," Serenity said matter-of-factly, and the blonde's eyes widened at her concern for her.

"No, no…You see…I don't just want you to surrender and then rot away in some prison. I figured, fuck, if my parents were accused and executed for "treason" I might as well give you a fucking treason. So, I'm going to take over this solar system, one planet at a time."

"Makoto…" an unfamiliar voice whispered, whom Haruka deduced must belong to the Queen of Venus.

"Is still alive, for the moment. She's actually a wonderful woman, and is thinking of joining me in my cause for your downfall," Michiru said smugly.

"And Haruka? Is she in prison as well?" the queen of Venus pressed. Haruka blinked at the concern for her well-being.

"Yeah…but I think she's worse off then Makoto," Michiru muttered, and began to speak to Reisho, who had slipped into the room after the conversation he and the blonde had had. "Go and rally the troops. We march on Venus within the week." The aqua-haired queen stated simply, the general walking past Haruka with a smirk.

"What do I have to do to stop this right now?" Serenity said, her voice faltering. The blonde started, wanting to aid the Queen of the Moon. Michiru's voice jarring her back to reality.

"Didn't I already tell you that there's nothing you can do? This will not be easy, nor will it be short. Soon, this galaxy will be putty in my hands, and everyone will know of the injustices your family has allowed to happen and the falsehoods they have allowed to pass, my queen," Michiru's tone was biting, causing even the hardened heart of Haruka to chill a bit more. Haruka stood up and back-stepped a bit, beginning to walk down the hall as Michiru strode from the room, a look of irritation on her face. Michiru lifted her eyes and gasped as she saw the blonde. Haruka looked away, almost guiltily, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Michiru bit her lip.

"How much did you hear?" she asked quietly.

"Enough," Haruka answered, and the aqua-haired queen sighed. Haruka looked at her, a new emotion in her eyes. "Will...you tell me what happened to your parents?" It was barely audible, and Michiru thought for a moment she hadn't heard it at all. Finally, she took the blonde's hand, leading her to the garden just as the shuttle took off from the port, zipping from the atmosphere in a white blaze. The Neptunian queen walked to the glittering fountain, staring into its depths, the memories she hated to relive stinging her heart. Haruka looked around, patient, and finally moved to rest her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. Her fingers lingered there, tracing the soft flesh. She felt Michiru relax, and moved to carefully, shyly, place a kiss on her shoulder. A moment passed, and finally Michiru spoke.

"You see, Haruka... Queen Serenity's sense of judgment and reasoning... is very, very jilted," she whispered, then turned to the blonde, beginning her tale. Haruka looked at her throughout her entire story, tears sliding down Michiru's cheeks. For a moment, during the woman's sad story, she felt her resolve weaken some, wanting to reach out and to give the woman the loved she so desperately wanted. When Michiru finished speaking, Haruka leaned in, her resolve and quest for revenge strengthening as she placed her lips against Michiru's, kissing her softly, yet need fully.

"_Just like back home with the maids. You watch and see. Give me a week, tops,"_ Reisho chuckled as he watched the blonde kiss her captor, knowing full well that the blonde would have her iron fist around Michiru's heart in less than a week. He had watched as Michiru fell more and more in love with Haruka as the weeks traveled by. The General looked out over the vastness of the Neptunian capital city, and then looked up to see Uranus glinting in the distance of space. He smirked once again.

"When Neptune falls to Uranus…I will make Haruka mine, and she will hold my heir…a simple street boy, that became a knight, who became a general, will father the King of the galaxy."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Class, work…Sorry guys it's taking so long to get updates. I'm really trying. This chapter is a bit different ten most, but crucial to the story line. This is all about Reisho, and how he got to be where he is today. Mind you, he's six years older than Michiru, and eight older than Haruka. Just for clarification. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own either of these gorgeous ladies. However, Reisho, that demon, is my own creation. _

**20 Years Earlier. **

A small boy, no more than ten years old sat on a bakery's roof, his eyes glued to the rack of fresh bread that the baker had pulled from the oven. He licked his lips as he inhaled the smell of fresh bread, his stomach giving a lurch. He hung by his knees from a wooden pole that stuck from the light brown building. His tongue protruding from between his teeth as he reached towards a rack of the bread, his fingers groping the air, until he finally seized a loaf. He smiled wide as he climbed back onto the roof holding, almost triumphantly, a loaf of freshly baked honey bread, the pride of Miranda.

The scrawny young kid wore what appeared to be a dirty tunic and a pair of tattered breeches, but upon closer inspection, the dirty tunic turned out to be a discarded pillowcase from the palace. He held the bread tightly against his chest possessively as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, finally coming to rest in a small stall-like structure with cloth for walls. He smiled widely as he gobbled the bread down, falling asleep afterwards, his hunger satiated for a small while.

He continued his fight for survival, having been on his own for nearly three years, his parents dying of the avian flu plague that infected the wind planet. He, for some reason, had been spared, and had taken to the streets, stealing food for his livelihood. He had never been caught, until, one fateful day.

He had spied a fresh fruit vendor, filled to the brim with fresh melons, apples, and oranges from the northern colonies of Uranus, and exotic fruits from the planet of Neptune, Uranus' best trading partner. He felt his mouth salivate at the thought of a fresh Neptunian goindi (a small fruit much like a cross between a pineapple and a pomegranate.) He snuck over, hiding behind a vendor's cart who was selling "priceless Plutonian artifacts", and eyed the fruit, his eyes lustful. He started forward, the sand causing his black hair to look almost light brown, and began to run, grabbing the burnt orangish-fruit, and began to run away happily, a strong hand catching him by the pillowcase.

"Now, where do you think you're going, lad?" the man who had grabbed him had a booming voice, and wore the navy blue armor of the Uranian army. The small boy dropped the goindi, it rolling through the crowded streets and stomped into the dirt. He turned his eyes towards the soldier, glaring at him. He squirmed.

"Ye'll let me down, ye hear!?" he yelled, causing the soldier to chuckle. This only angered the boy. "What ye laughing at? Eh?! I's nothing for ye to laugh at, so ye best set me down all nice like and let me be," this only caused the soldier to chuckle harder still.

"What's your name, lad?" the boy stiffened in his hand, the man setting him down, yet keeping one hand on his shoulder, keeping him from sprinting away. The dirty kid looked at him for a moment before deciding to answer.

"Reisho, sir. Takata Reisho, son of Takata Yosi and Jun," he fell silent, a stinging sensation finding it's way into his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, trying to force the tears away from the mention of his parents. The months he had spent on the cold, heartlss streets of Miranda had taught him several lessons. One: show no weakness. Two: no one is more important than yourself, and your own wants and desires. The soldier bent down, making it so he wasn't towering over the lanky child.

"How old are you, lad? No more than eight, I'd say…" his voice was soft as he studied Reisho's attire. "How long have you been wandering the streets?" he smiled at him, ruffling his hair as young Reisho smiled trustingly at him.

"I'm ten, now. My birthday was last week," he beamed. The soldier laughed once again, beginning to walk down the street, the young boy chattering away. "Hey, wait a second…what's ye name, soldier-man?"

"I'm Kazuo, my lad. Head of the lower guard," he smiled. The boy stopped for a moment, looking at him, almost puzzled. The guard questioned him again. "Where's your parents? Instead of stealing that goindi, you should have asked for the money to buy it…"

"They died, in plague, soldier-man. I didn't wanna be sent to no home for kids without parents, so I ran. I live on the streets for three years," he nodded, asserting his point, seeming quite pleased with himself. Kazuo studied him for a moment.

"Well, because of those plagues, the king started a program, to help boys such as yourself," he entered a side street, leading the boy to his home, which was nothing much, his wife out at the market with the kids. Reisho sat down.

"A program? What kinda program, soldier-man?" he spun on the small stool in front of a wood workers table. Kazuo sat down at the weather beaten table.

"You enter the palace as a servant, and when you turn 17, you enter the army. Unless, you want to enter the officers training, then, you enter now, and you will train to be a knight. And, you will be knighted when you are 17. Savvy?" Kazuo lit a pipe, while Reisho thought for a moment.

"You mean, one day, I could wear armor like yours?" he beamed at the set of gorgeous blue armor. Kazuo chuckled.

"Of course, boy. Though, you may get to wear the silver armor worn by the knights if you so choose," he puffed a bit on the ivory pipe. Reisho looked at him for a moment.

"Who wears the gold armor? I saw a man wearing it once. I wanted a set, and he had a blue sword. I didn't know swords could be blue!" he had begun to ramble in his excitement, which caused the jolly Kazuo to laugh once again.

"The general of the entire Uranian forces wears the gold armor, and carries the blue sword. A very famous sword-maker made that sword, and only the general can carry it," he packed the white instrument he held with more tobacco, and struck a match.

"Well, then I'm gonna be general someday! You wait and see!"

"No, not now you won't," he moved from the table to a recliner in the corner. Reisho stared at him.

"Why do you say that, soldier-man? I will be. I'mma be the best soldier they ever sees! You watch!"

"No, but you don't understand. It'd be different, if Princess Haruka hadn't been born," he relaxed, kicking off his boots.

"Why does it matter if some princess was born, eh? She's a girl," he moved, taking a small piece of candy from the table, thinking Kazuo hadn't seen him.

"Yeah, she is a girl, but, because Queen Serenity, our fair queen of this Solar System, dubbed her Haruka, she is to be the first female general in nearly two millennia."

"I dun get it. How can a girl be general, eh?"

"I'm not sure, lad. I just know it's tradition for the Uranian princess with the name Haruka to be a knight, and to be a general. Queen Serenity is wise beyond her years, and she chooses the names for the royal families. If this girl is Haruka...she will lead our planet to greatness," he puffed happily on his pipe, unaware of what the future held.

"Well…then I'll marry her! She can stay at home, and have babies, and I'll be general," he shouted, moving to stand on the table, his arm outstretched as if he were brandishing a sword. Kazuo shooed him from the table.

"You have ambition, my lad, just like a true Uranian should," he laughed, and then continued to tell the boy the legend of Uranus and Neptune, Reisho looking on in wonder.

**4 Years Later**

He had entered the knight training the followed day after meeting Kazuo, who had become much like his father figure. However, the young, rather eager knight-in-training was very bored with his latest assignment: baby-sitting duty. He had went to the practice ring that morning, only to be told by his captain that he was told to watch the young Princess Haruka and the young Princess Michiru play, to make sure they didn't cause harm to each other. He groaned, watching the two girls playing "damsel-in-distress", which was the blonde haired princess' favorite game.

Young Princess Haruka had long blonde hair that waved in the breeze, wearing a small suit of blue armor, with gold detailing, and a long golden cape. He laughed when she rode out on a stick horse, coming to "save" the young Michiru from a stuffed pink bear who was bent on eating her. They grew bored quickly with the vile teddy, moving on to having a red otter as the villain, and finally, a purple hippopotamus. Reisho, with his shaggy black hair and his growing body was in awe of the young Haruka, and her valiant behavior, even from such a young age. She knew how knights should behave, and would pull out the small chair for Michiru when they sat down for their tea, brought in by her nanny. They giggled, chatting about their mommy's and daddy's, and other things that six and eight year olds would talk about.

Michiru spent several days at Miranda palace, sleeping in Haruka's bed, the two of them giggling into the night. Reisho was placed on babysitting duty each day after the girls said they liked him best, that the other boy had been "grumpy" as they put it. The final day of Michiru and her families visit, they asked the young trainee to be their villain. He agreed, and they both giggled, going to find a sheet in which to drape around his body. Reisho placed his knights helm on, shielding his eyes, and would kidnap Michiru, laughing manically.

"You best come find her, Lady Haruka, or I'm going to make her mine!" he shouted, slipping far into character. Michiru was hiding in a closet, her eyes on the young blonde girl, who came over, clutching a tiny sword to her chest.

"You won'ts touch her, Reisho!" she shouted, jumped after him with the toy sword. Reisho parried her attacks with a broom, and knocked her to the ground. He went to apologize, the blonde shoving her sword at his throat. He stopped for a moment, and knocked the sword away, pointing it at her chest, his eyes narrowing. Haruka's eyes followed the broom up to his hand, her grey eyes meeting his dark brown ones. "You lets me up…" her voice was demanding, and cool. His eyes narrowed more, the young blonde girl making him feel threatened for some unknown reason.

"I'm going to kill your parents, Lady Haruka…and then…I'm going to take away your pride, and everything there is to you. After I'm done ripping your heart to shreds, I'm going to do that same to your little friend," his voice was dangerous sounding, but he instantly straightened up, and backed away, dropping the broom to help Haruka up. The princess was shaking some, but giggled, going to find Michiru.

Michiru emerged from the closet, laughing with the blonde. Reisho looked at her as she walked over to him.

"Would you be the hero or the villain Reisho?" she questioned. Her voice was as clear as a bell, her tiny blue dress perfect. He laughed softly.

"I'd be a villain in disguise, little one. I'd make the world love me…and then, I would attack when they least expected it," he stood back up when Michiru's father walked into the room. He waved to her as the two princess' ran from the room, the King or Uranus and Neptune shaking their heads, laughing to one another.

What the young Reisho didn't realize, or, if he did, it was the most cleverly laid plot in probably the history of the world. What he had done, was plant the seed of the downfall of the fall of Uranus.


	12. Chapter 12

orr

She lifted her head from the pillow as a bright light poured into the large bedchamber, it's brightness stretching to shine in her face. A yawn escaped from her lips as she sat up and stretched, her long golden hair wrapped into a bun instead of flowing behind her as it did during the day. She smiled, and leaned to gently kiss the man still sleeping despite the ever brightening light, his white hair sprawled out on the orange silk-clad pillow. She rose and wrapped a silk robe around her slender frame and moved to the bathroom, and prepared for a bath.

She relaxed after easing herself into the nearly scalding hot water which threatened to burn her flesh from her bones, sighing in contentment. A knock at the door interrupted her relaxation and she glanced over as her white-haired lover stepped into the bathroom, wearing a long tunic. They stared at each other for a long moment, the look in his eyes telling the woman that whatever he had come to tell her was not good news.

"Minako, Neptunian shuttles have made port, and the troops are quickly advancing towards the palace," his eyes were dark, determined to protect her and her kingdom. By protecting her, he was sure to protect Endymion, and she would be able to protect Serenity. The Venetian queen nearly jumped out of the tub, quickly drying herself off.

"Well! Send in our own knights. We're just going to have to fight fire with fire, Kunzite. I won't lose to her," she stepped around him towards her dresser, dressing quickly. She stood before him, her golden hair still dripping from the bath, the long orange dress she wore glimmering in the sun. Minako's lips fell further into a frown as she moved towards the window to peer out, seeing not only the teal armor of Neptune, but a pale blue as well. Her heart thudded, the Mercurian armor standing out to her. Ami, her own neighbor, had come to lend a hand to her downfall. Kunzite stepped beside her as she raised her henshin pen, the heat of it warming her heart.

"We won't lose to the likes of her, my queen. I give you my word…that we either defeat her, or we die trying," he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, the sounds of armor and swords beginning to resound outside of the window as the battle began.

* * *

The blonde's brows knitted in concentration, her fingers poised over the chess piece for a moment before withdrawing, folding against her cheek as she continued to think. Though a general for the prestigious Uranian army, a knight, and an amazing strategist, she never had grasped the concept of chess. In battle, armies were practically given free reign, there were no rules in to where and how they may move. She tapped her chin before reaching out once again, touching the white knight and moving him a few squares, sitting back, her arms crossed over her chest. Her posture showed confidence, of pride in the move she had made. However, a graceful set of perfectly-kept fingers reached over with a black bishop, and knocked the knight over. Haruka felt her heart drop, the white knight being taken away by those same fingers, the nails painted in a navy blue polish. The fallen princess lifted her grey eyes, meeting a pair of mirthful sapphire ones.

"You cheated, as usual," Haruka stated simply, her right hand propping her head up, her left hand sitting by the board. Michiru giggled, placing a hand over her lips, her eyes closed as she continued to laugh, the blonde's frustrations being rather humorous.

"I did not cheat, Ruka. I merely moved my piece to where your piece was. You should have seen it coming," she smirked as Haruka's fingers touched the final white knight, not wanting it to be sacrificed to the black pieces as well. She smiled, once again allowing her false sense of accomplishment to overcome her as she moved the white rook forward, taking a black pawn. She grimaced as her rook was quickly taken by the black queen.

"Cheater! You have to be cheating!" she stood up, her unhealthy competitiveness beginning to boil over into due to her anger at her continual loss of pieces. Michiru began to giggle once more at the blonde's childlike behavior. Haruka's frown intensified.

"Love, it's just a game. You can't be the best in everything, now can you?" her giggles grew in volume as the blonde pounced on her, the chess pieces scattering around them as the queen's giggles turned into moans of pleasure that echoed throughout the chamber.

* * *

**A week prior… **

Michiru nodded curtly to the various servants who led her through the rather boring palace that the queen of Mercury called home. The Neptunian queen wore a long yet sleek gown of silk that was black with intricate teal designs done by the best seamstresses on Neptune. She kept her back straight, her head held high, and her eyes were hard, yet soft around the edges. Through the few weeks that had passed since Serenity had met with her, she had found her once stone-garbed heart slowly beginning to crack. Michiru looked to the left, and felt a blush creep onto her porcelain cheeks at the tall, strong featured woman walking beside her. Haruka wore the golden armor that she had once wore proudly as the general of Uranus. It still glinted in the sun that shone through the palace windows. Michiru suppressed a shudder at the sight of the blonde warrior, focusing ahead of her. On her right another woman walked, wearing a long hunter green dress, her brunette colored hair tied into a high ponytail that fell to the base of her neck.

"Queen Michiru, tell me again why I had to come? You know that Ami and I…well…since our break-up…" she stuttered some. The once defiant queen of Jupiter seemed nervous at the thought of being on the same planet as her ex, let alone the same planet. The once icy queen of Neptune patted Makoto's arm lightly.

"Makoto, I'm sure that Ami will be mature about the whole ordeal. Besides, you're just accompanying me, much like Haruka," she smiled sweetly.

"Kind of like me…Except, remember, I'm the one sleeping with you. I'M the one that makes you scream in pleasure nightly," the blonde night smirked, causing both of the other queens to blush brightly at her bluntness. Just as Michiru opened her mouth to reply, the doors opened to reveal a shorter woman with blue hair, wearing a simple silk dress of pale blue. Her eyes narrowed some at Makoto before she bowed to Michiru, smiling.

"Queen Michiru, what do I owe the privilege?" Her voice was light and cheerful, her blue eyes sometimes skimming over to Makoto, narrowing in distaste. Michiru chuckled softly, and bowed in return.

"My queen, I've come to ask you for your assistance. We've all come to lay out the plans for the attack on Venus," her voice was polite, and very demanding. Ami nodded, biting her lip.

"I see. Yet, you know very well that we only have a few knights here on Mercury…We don't have a military of any real size," she smiled softly, Michiru nodding. Once again, she opened her mouth to speak only to find herself being cut off once again.

"We are aware you have no military that could even hold a match to Venus' military might, however, we are told that you possess a weapon that could, possibly, wipe out Venus without so much as one drop of Neptunian or Mercurian blood being spilt," the blonde smirked confidently as Ami bit down on her thumb nail, glancing away. "Is that a yes or a no, Queen Ami?" Her voice radiated confidence, as did her stance, the way she held herself. The blue haired queen looked up at her, and then in turn to Michiru and Makoto.

"Yes. I do hold such a weapon. And, due to the treaty I signed with you…I will be forced to use it, no matter how much I wish not to," Makoto and Ami's eyes met for a moment, the sadness notable from them both. They knew the weapon would render Venus a dead planet. They would help kill one of their friends.

"Good. We'll go into the throne room to discuss the invasion then," the blonde stated simply, Ami nodding once more and leading them inside.

* * *

Kunzite raised his sword in a victorious gesture as the Neptunian and Mercurian troops retreated back onto the shuttle. The orange clad soldiers of Venus raised their own sword, shouting in victory and relief. Kunzite stepped back to the palace steps, Minako's face turned towards the sky as what looked like a shooting star in the middle of the day. Kunzite turned his smiling face towards the direction of his lovers eyes, his own eyes widening as he saw it, his mouth falling open.

"Get into the basement, Minako! Now!" He took her hand and began to sprint for the deepest part of the palace basement just as the weapon struck the surface of Venus, enveloping the planet in a bright blue light.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: From here on out the time line is going to be a little on the crazy side. Lots of trips back in time to get the full side of the eighteen different stories that seem to be going on. It'll all come together in the end, I promise. The disclaimer is the same as always._

**Three Years Prior…**

The blonde princess stepped into the ball beside her parents, her head held high, and a smile on her handsome features. She wore a knight's uniform, the tunic snug against her muscular frame, the pants tucked into a pair of black boots. Several medals gleamed on her left breast, golden epaulettes on her shoulders, with a simple golden cord trailing from the right epaulette and around her shoulder. The collar was high, with four golden stars sewn onto it, signifying her position as general of the army, despite her age.

Her father walked in and bowed to Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the golden crown with the navy blue gems on his head. He wore a plain golden tunic and blue pants, a long blue cape drifting behind him. He stood from his bow, and took his wife's arm, leading her towards the dance floor. Queen Umeko was dressed in a long flowing blue dress that appeared to be made of water when the lights hit it, the dress shimmering as she moved. Tatomi twirled her, and they were lost in the throng of people dancing on the floor. Haruka moved to the front of the line, to bow to Endymion and Serenity, the Queen of the Moon standing to step over and hug her. Haruka blinked some, encircling her arms around her to hug as well. Serenity seemed to melt into the embrace.

From across the room, a shadow hiding her face, stood a certain Neptunian queen, sipping champagne from a glass. Michiru wore a long blue dress with aqua beading, her hair allowed to hang freely, the aqua curls sweeping along the low swoop of her dress. Her perfectly painted lips paused at the rim of her glass as she saw the blonde hug the golden-haired queen, the jealousy in her soul building as they chatted as old friends would, the blonde holding the shorter woman's hand, escorting her onto the dance floor. Serenity's dress sparkled as the knight spun her. The beautiful queen found herself seething very soon, turning and stalking back onto the moon palace's balcony, watching the stars with disinterest. She had always hated parties, for as long as she could remember, the thought of balls made her stomach turn. Michiru finished her champagne, looking at the empty glass almost sadly, setting it on the marble railing. A set of boots could be heard approaching her, yet she didn't move, the footsteps slowing, and finally stopping, a man leaning against the railing. She looked over, a small smile forming on her lips at the familiar, yet different face of the man to her left.

"It's been a long time, Reisho," her voice was soft, her manicured fingers tapping the empty glass. The man smiled in return, his eyes not leaving the sky above them. He wore an outfit similar to Haruka's, only his hand three stars on the collar instead of four, the embellishments missing. His coat was blue, the brass buttons polished to a high shine.

"It has been a very long time. What, nine years?" His voice had matured completely, a hint of rasp mixed in with the deepness, forming a pleasant mix. Michiru chuckled softly.

"Yes, nine years. I've avoided all these parties till now. Such is fate, constantly wanting to choke me to death on something or another," she once again looked sadly at her empty glass, her red lips pursed. The soldier handed her his own glass of champagne, which the queen took without a moments hesitation, causing the older man to laugh.

"How are things on Neptune, my queen? I noticed you have ignored the requests to come see King Tatomi regarding the Uranian and Neptunian trade laws. He's not very happy about that, you know," his eyes left the night sky, and moved to meet the gorgeous sapphire eyes that belonged to Michiru.

"Yes, well, other things were more important to me than going to Uranus and discussing tariffs. My merchants are doing well when they go to Uranus, thus, he must want me to take my tariffs off completely. It won't happen. All imports have the same tariff, regardless of planet, and that money goes towards helping our poor and sick. He should understand that," she finished off his glass of alcohol as well, sighing. Reisho pursed his lips some.

"He wouldn't understand that, considering the tariff's he has placed on trade goes straight into his pocket," he picked up a small twig, drawing invisible images on the marble railing. Michiru turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Right into his pocket?! But, what about his people? I know Uranus must have people who are having a hard time scraping by…" her voice cracked some at the thought of the people of Uranus living on the streets, or worse, starving. Though Neptune was far from perfect, she had issued numerous orders for shelters to be built, and the food stores to be evenly distributed. She, the queen herself, ate less, making sure all of her people ate as well.

"The Uranian people are the worst off in the whole solar system, my lady. My king, god bless him, seems to care more about lining the royal treasury than helping out the people in the lower districts," he looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was overhearing this.

"And what does Princess Haruka think of this? She is such a good person…She would never stand by and let such atrocities happen!"

"Exactly, as you say, my princess would never stand for her people to starve. She's not permitted on patrols that lead out of the aristocratic circle surrounding the palace. I am sure that Tatomi knows how she would react if she knew, thus, he hides it from her," Reisho frowned some, her fingers clasped together, his elbows resting on the railing. Michiru shook her head.

"I hope then, she will become a grand queen and fix her father's mistakes," she turned, just in time to see the blonde twirl by with Serenity in her arms, a huge smile on her handsome features. Michiru turned back around once more, the jealousy building in the pit of her stomach like a disease. Reisho looked to her, puzzled.

"What is the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost," he turned to see what the issue was, laughing as he saw Haruka dancing with Serenity. "That flirt! She's got the queen herself in a right tizzy."

"So I noticed, thanks," Michiru's voice came out much angrier than she had anticipated. The dark haired man looked at her, the puzzled expression back, before bursting into laughter. The queen of Neptune glared at him.

"You like Lady Haruka, don't you? You have since you were kids, I knew it!" he chuckled again, much to Michiru's dismay, who had turned a deep shade of crimson in her embarrassment.

"It matters not whether or not I like her. She'll never like me. She's probably forgotten all about me. Hell, she could, potentially, steal Serenity fro Endymion. Tell me why she would want me?" Her voice was strained. Reisho frowned some, moving to forwardly tilt Michiru's face upwards, their eyes locking, her chin held between his index finger and thumb.

"Then you make her love you, my queen," his voice was an effortless whisper, it making the woman before him seem to falter, and become putty in his hands. He smiled then, knowing he could mold her to his specifications. She nodded.

"I'll make her love me."

* * *

Across the room, as the blonde danced with Serenity, the king and queen of Uranus spoke in hushed tones to a woman wearing a pale blue dress, her short hair just a shade darker. The rulers of Uranus clutched their glasses close, occasionally glancing over their shoulders to see if anyone was listening, or near their corner of the room. The shorter woman they spoke to was pale, biting her lip with uncertainty as she answered their questions. Queen Umeko shifted some, her golden dress shimmering in the light of the party, her glass half empty. He husband wore a golden jacket and navy blue pants, his crown over his dark blonde hair, his eyes narrowed slightly at what the queen of Mercury was telling him.

"What do you mean you've not had any breakthroughs, my queen? We gave your scientists the uranium when your mother still ruled," his words were menacing, causing the shorter queen to quiver, closing her eyes to hide her fear of the tall king of the battle planet. She sighed before she spoke once more.

"My scientists are working the best they can, my king. It is difficult you know, finding knowledge from the days of old. I know, before you say it to me again, that if those 'morons from the stone-age' can discover this technology, why can't we?" She opened her eyes to face them both. "We're near to discovering the secret to this technology, and we've had several testing dates set up in the future with what we have now. It is merely a matter of time," she took a drink of her champagne. The queen of Uranus scoffed.

"It's been nearly ten years, Mercury. We wanted results years ago, not now," her dark grey eyes narrowed in her frustration. Ami sighed and nodded.

"I understand, but as I said, this is a delicate procedure. We've worked for so long perfecting the technology. We don't want to just use it without knowing the consequences…" she found herself cut off.

"We all know the consequences. We've both had read the history books involving this technology when Earth was still at large. We understand what we are asking of you. However, you're mother and father accepted the money we offered to keep hushed about it, and to discover the technology once again," he set his wine glass on the table to his right, the blue-haired queen looking at him, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"My king, I never, ever have even thought of betraying you," she stated simply, the king's eyes turning to her with a suspicious glance. The queen of Mercury wilted under his gaze.

"See that you don't. You betray Uranus, you risk the destruction of your people, Queen Ami. I do hope you remember that," he turned on his heel, and left with his wife at his side. The shorter woman felt her shoulder's slump as they walked away, a tear sliding down her cheek. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and moved back to join the party.

* * *

The blonde smiled as the song ended, and released Serenity's hand, the two of them having danced four songs together since the party ended. Haruka bowed, and moved to the refreshment table, picking up a glass of water and sipping it. A light sheen of sweat had formed on her forehead from the dances she had shared with her queen. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she had seen a flash of aqua. Immediately, she turned, looking for the girl from her childhood, her long lost friend. She frowned when she saw not the aqua locks of Michiru, but a aqua dress on one of the many guests at the party. She sighed inwardly, and moved to stand with her parents, who had returned from their secret meeting with Mercury.

* * *

The dark haired man turned once again to face the aqua haired queen, their early discussion having turned into silence, the two of them once again returning to look at the stars above.

"Several of us in the army have decided it would be best if Haruka was queen. We, us soldiers, are respected by the people, but the people don't realize how terrible the conditions are for us in the field. Haruka has made it better since her assessing the general's position…but there is only so much she can do for us," his voice was strained, betraying the care he had for his men. Michiru nodded, her own soft heart melting for the people of Uranus.

"What do you hope to do then? It is only amount of time before the people rebel against your king and queen, general."

"The men are loyal to me moreso than even Haruka. They respect her, but they have not had the pleasure to see her in action, as I have. She is an amazing warrior, and would do anything to protect her people. However, I have gained their respect, their trust, and their loyalty."

"Do you have enough of their loyalty to have them follow you no matter what?" An idea was forming in the queen of Neptune's mind, and a sick grin formed on her face as she realized what she would do in lieu of her revenge.

"Yes, my queen."

"Then, I have an idea."


	14. Chapter 14

"_Really now, Michiru, did you feel that I could ever love you, after what you did?" Haruka glared at her, the space sword at the queen of Neptune's throat, the short skirt of the Uranian princess' fuku fluttering in the breeze. Michiru felt herself stand, seeming to watch the scene from a distance, herself wearing the garb of a sailor scout as well, a large gash across her stomach, her arm bleeding heavily as well. She panted softly, looking up at the blonde helplessly as a certain general came up behind the blonde, the most sinister smile on his face. Michiru watched in horror as the man put his arms around Haruka's waist, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. The once proud ruler before them both felt tears flood down her cheeks, gritting her teeth to hold back her heart felt sobs. Haruka pulled away from Reisho, her sword still at Michiru's throat. She took the sword away, causing Michiru to blink suddenly and knelt before her, and hugged her close, Reisho's mouth moving with no words coming out._

_ "He's using us Michiru. We're just pawns in his game. He's pushing us against each other, so that he can be the king of the galaxy. Don't you see?" Michiru looked up at the battle-scarred princess, who wasn't the woman who had been standing before her earlier. Sailor Uranus stood a ways off, her sword still pressed to Sailor Neptune's neck. Michiru shook her head some, realizing that it was Haruka standing in front of her, dressed in her golden armor, the blue sword tucked in its sheath. The queen of Neptune looked down, finding herself dressed in a long white dress with a teal sash._

_ "Haruka…what's going on…" her voice allowed her confusion to slip through, the blonde turned to the other scene._

_ "This is what's going to happen if you continue to trust Reisho. He's a malicious, conniving man who is set to see you fall," she stated simply, holding her hand out for Michiru to take hold of, beginning to dance slowly with her, a soothing violin melody appearing from no where._

_ "Malicious? Conniving?" Michiru leaned against Haruka's cool armor, enjoying the feel of it against her burning cheeks. The blonde's arms wrapped around her slender waist, pulling their bodies closer, their dancing being slow, and almost sensual._

_ "Like I said, we're pawns in his master plan," she closed her eyes as there was a soft gurgling sound. Michiru looked over Haruka's armored shoulder, her eyes widening to see her body crumpled on the ground, Sailor Uranus standing over it with a look of pure malice in her dark gray eyes._

_ "You're going to kill me, aren't you? That's what this dream is telling me…In the end, you're going to kill me." She felt her eyes glisten with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat that was threatening to choke her. Her heart pounded in her ears as she allowed the realization to sink in; the woman she loved so dearly was going to murder her, just as she had murdered the blonde's parents._

_ "My parents were just as guilty as yours for what happened, my love. I just haven't realized it yet," Haruka's fingers slid to unzip Michiru's dress, her lips at the queen's soft, pale neck, setting the flesh ablaze. _

_ "Haruka! What are…" she melted in the blonde's arms as she felt the cool breeze tickle her exposed flesh, the blonde's perfect lips finding her perked nipple. She heard a chuckle, the blonde's eyes sliding up to meet Michiru's. _

_The scenario shifted around them once again, Michiru wearing a simple white tunic that hung to her knees, speaking to the harpies. Haruka stepped up beside her, still wearing her armor. The harpies spoke to Michiru in turn, who blinked, remembering the night clearly._

"_Queen Michiru, in order for the senshi power of the golden lovers to work, she not only has to love you, but you also have to love her, unconditionally," the third harpy spoke, it having the most normal voice of the four. Haruka turned to Michiru as the two of them watched the scene pan out._

_ "I don't understand, Haruka. Why are you showing me this?" The violinist looked at the blonde warrior, her eyes being the windows to her confused soul. The princess of Uranus turned back to Michiru. _

_ "You needed to be reminded. Tell me, Michiru, do you love me?" The blonde asked the question as she turned away, watching as one of Michiru's many rapes of the helpless blonde began to play before their eyes. The aqua-haired woman thought for a moment._

_ "I…"_

_ "You don't know, do you? You're so wrapped up in your own selfish wants and desires that you don't actually know how you feel about the one person who could potentially be the person who would love you unconditionally, for the rest of your life. You actually think revenge is going to heal the wounds that your parent's murders left?" Michiru turned away angrily._

_ "I do not need a lecture from you, Haruka!" She turned, walking away from the handsome knight. The warrior seemed to materialize in front of Michiru, her hand on her swords hilt, her eyes flashing with anger._

_ "That is exactly what you need from me, Michiru. Do you not see, if you do not act quickly, we will fail to be together in this lifetime! Instead, you will be killed at the mercy of my sword, and I will carry Reisho's heir in my womb! Now, I ask again, do you love me?" Her voice was cold, expressing her impatience with the deeply scarred Michiru. The queen closed her eyes tightly, a tear sliding down her cheek._

_ "I don't know! I did, I know I did while I was growing up, it's just…I was so angry, and so hurt… It was like after my parents were killed, your parents stopped allowing you around me, like I was contagious, or that I would fill your mind with wicked schemes." She was crying now, moving to sob against the blonde's chest, Haruka's fingers rhythmically stroking her hair._

_ "I know you love me, as much as I love you. It's sad…that so many things came to complicate something so pure." Michiru looked up, finding the blonde had become translucent._

_ "Haruka?! Haruka, don't leave me! Please, don't leave me," she sobbed as the blonde disappeared entirely with an explosion of golden light, falling to her knees. She looked forward, expecting to see another small scene from her life, instead, she saw herself walking from a dense cloud of fog. Michiru's eyes widened to see that it wasn't her, exactly, but a girl with hair the exact same color as hers, but had a set of dark brown eyes that looked oddly familiar. "Who…" her question was cut short as a slap resounded around us, the woman before hers eyes narrowing. Michiru looked at her, wide eyed. The girls lip curled slightly. "I…who are you?"_

_ "I'm your future if your plan succeeds. IF you continue on your path, Haruka will die, and I am your future if that happens." Her voice was soft, though pulsing with hate, much like liquid venom._

_ "My…future?" Michiru gulped some, eyeing the girl nervously. The girl stepped closer._

_ "If, you continue along your set path, and if you plan succeeds, Haruka will die by your hand. IF you continue along this path, you will be raped by your general, and I will be produced. When I am three, you will have had a son whom you will name after his father. When I am five, you will be poisoned by your rapist, whom you married when you discovered you were pregnant with me," Michiru's eyes widened further, the deep brown eyes of the woman before her a mirror image of Reisho. She stepped back, the girl disappearing as a large gust of wind blew around them._

_ "See what is going to happen, Michiru?" She turned at the voice, a figure coming towards her from a dense smoke being produced by a fire that was burning Triton palace. She looked away angrily when the blurred figure turned out to be Reisho._

_ "Go away, you traitor!" Her voice was a snarl, and she yelped softly as her head was jerked around, the man kissing her roughly, his hands sliding over her suddenly naked body. She pulled away._

_ "NO!" Suddenly, it wasn't Reisho any longer, but Haruka, a wicked smile spread across her oddly scarred features. Michiru managed to pull away, running from them, the depths of her mind beginning to terrify her. The golden armor glinted in the sun a ways ahead of her, and she pushed herself, continuing to sprint towards the figure, the fire of Triton palace blazing behind her, chasing her. She reached her hand out towards the lady knight._

_ "Haruka! Save me!" She felt a hand grasp her ankle, seeing Reisho and scarred Haruka clutching her ankles. "How do I stop it? How do I make things right!?" She screamed as she felt the flames lick the flesh of her ankles. Suddenly, a hand grasped hers, pulling her from the clutches of the fire, and the two who had clung to her with such earnest. She blushed, looking into the deep gray eyes of a seventeen-year old Haruka, fresh into knighthood, all for her. She closed her eyes as a delicate hand pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes opened, blushing deeply to realize they lied on a large bed, both nude, their skin glistening with the sweat of their love-making._

_ "This, is how this story should end, Michiru. Us, loving each other for an eternity. No one's the hero, no one's the villain, we're just…us." She placed a soft kiss against Michiru's temple. The violinist sat up, gazing down at her._

_ "How…What do I have to do…to be with you? I love you Haruka…I do, I really love you," she smiled as she admitted it, kissing her smiling lips softly. Haruka's thumb caressed her cheek._

_ "You have to let me go, Michiru."_

Michiru's eyes flicked open, finding that she was snuggled against the blonde's side, Haruka's arm wrapped around the queens waist, holding her close. The aqua-haired woman smiled at the blonde's light snoring and sat up, stroking some of the soft blonde locks from the woman's soft face. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she remembered the dream and leaned down, laying a light kiss on Haruka's lips.

"I love you, Haruka…I love you so much. I just wish…I had recognized my feelings before. Can you love me…Will you ever be able to love me…I understand if you can't, I realize that what I did was horrible…To take your parents from you…right in front of you even," she continued to play with her hair. "Haruka…Do you love me?" She whispered the question, her fingers still stroking the feather like strands of the wind warriors hair, content to watch her sleep. The blonde rolled over suddenly, burying her face against Michiru's chest, murmuring something. "What did you say?"

"I love you too. Now, go back to sleep, baby," her voice was clogged with sleep, and Michiru felt another tear slip down her cheek as she laid down beside her, holding the sleeping knight. She smiled widely at the blonde's words, soon falling back to sleep as well. A single phrase resonated through her mind as she drifted to sleep:

"_You have to let me go, Michiru."_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Well…as the lovely Fuseki and I were driving through Virginia yesterday, we spoke of our fanfiction. Between the two of us, we completely rearranged the plot of this story and thrown in a few twists. We hope you enjoy the new turning point?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka nor Michiru. I also hold no rights to "What Have You Done Now?" as those rights are held by Within Temptation. However, the plot is mine and Fuseki's. _

Michiru blinked awake in the bright light that shimmered through her window. She sat up and stretched, frowning when she saw Haruka had risen already. The queen quickly scanned the room, and shrugged when the blonde was no where to be found. Haruka always seemed to rise before the ocean planet's queen; going out to jog along the brilliant blue water or to go galloping along the beach on the white horse Michiru had given to her. It was odd, nearly four months earlier, Michiru would have found herself angered beyond all belief, and once the blonde woman had been found, punished her accordingly. The aqua-haired woman blushed to think of how their relationship had changed in four months, going from one of pure unadulterated hate, to one of a possible budding love. Her smiles never faltered when she was with the wind warrior, and she found herself feeling completely at ease when Haruka cuddled with her at night.

Such thoughts brought back the recollection of her dream from the night before. She thought of the warnings she had seen about Reisho, and the realization that the feelings she held for Haruka were much deeper than she ever thought possible.

"_You have to let me go, Michiru…"_

The words rang through her mind, causing her heart to clench. She didn't want to let the blonde go. She wanted to keep Haruka with her, by her side, forever.

Michiru stood up and moved to slip into a long flowing silver dress from her wardrobe, and a pair of red high heels. She then ran her fingers through her unruly hair before tying it up with a long red ribbon. Dabbing her face with a bit of make-up

Michiru walked from her room, her heels clicking against the marble floor, creating an echo off the high marble walls. She didn't find it odd at all that she was the only one in the halls, the only one creating any sound in the expanse of her palace. She moved into a small room that was adjacent to the throne room, once again being so lost in her thoughts to not notice the blonde's armor being gone.

The room was tiny, lined with sound proofing foam, the door having several locks, which she didn't care to lock. She moved to the center of the room, and placed her hand at her side, concentrating for a moment. Her henshin appeared at the thought of it, her fingers curling around it. She had lost track of how many times she had come here, trying to have the legendary power of Neptune wash over her. Each time, she found she couldn't transform, which led her to be frustrated and bitter. She had lied to Jupiter, as well as to Serenity about having the Senshi power. She didn't have it, she never had. All she had was the henshin wand that wouldn't let her become Sailor Neptune. She sighed as she felt the cool surface of her wand against her soft hands, her finger tips calloused from her violin. Michiru opened her eyes with a look of determination, an image of the wind warrior coming to her mind.

"Neptune Planet Power….Make-up!" She yelled the words just as she hand numerous times before, her eyes closing. This time, however, was different. She felt a warm sensation surround her body, tickling her flesh. Water-like ribbons began to weave themselves around her, forming her fuku. She felt her lips get a dab of lipstick, her tiara forming along with her shoes and gloves.

Michiru's eyes snapped open once the transformation was complete, her breath caught in her throat as she felt the sea's raw power coursing through her veins. She lifted her hands high above her head, the energy pulsing as it formed a vibrant blue orb.

"Deep Submerge!" She yelled, the energy flying from her hands and crashing into the wall. Sailor Neptune looked to her hands in awe, and back towards the large dent in the wall before letting out a laugh. She had it! She had the legendary Senshi power. The queen of Neptune knew at that moment that she had every possibility to defeat Serenity.

Her head jerked around as the door was flung open, a glint of gold catching her eye before anything else. Haruka stepped into full view then, wearing the golden armor of her ancestors, the diamonds glinting in the sun. She raised the blue-bladed sword.

"I finally found you…"

Haruka woke up around eight, looking to the sleeping woman beside her before she stood up. She moved to the wardrobe she had shared with Michiru for four months, pulling out a pair of breeches and a navy blue tunic. She dressed quickly; occasionally glancing at Michiru to be sure she hadn't woken up before slipping out the chamber door. Today was the day her plan would be set into action, after months of idly laying by and allowing the bitch-queen of Neptune torture her body and soul. The wind-princess stepped into the stable, looking around. A boy of around thirteen stepped towards her, saluting.

"My queen. Your orders?" His voice was in between the stages of manhood and boyish innocence. Haruka smiled at him, laughing softly as she remembered the night he had spouted off to Michiru. The blonde had protected him from Michiru's wrath, allowing the queen to believe it was because he didn't deserve to be struck. In reality, he was the captain of the blonde's resistance, trained from a young age by the Princess of Uranus herself.

"We strike today. Can you get into contact with the others, Toru?" Her had led her into the tack room, saddles and bridles lining the walls. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, my queen. What time were you planning for this to happen?" He was scrawny, yet muscled. His hair was a mousy blonde, his eyes a piercing green. Toru wore the uniform of a Neptunian palace attendant, though Haruka could barely see the outline of the concealed weapons he had strapped around his body.

"As quickly as possible. What of the Uranian soldiers that have been integrated into the Neptunian army?" She questioned, pretending to look for a certain bridle, in case someone was walking by the stable.

"The only ones we haven't contacted were those loyal to Reisho, my queen. The rest as well as a good number of the soldiers from Jupiter await my orders." He had found a seat on a barrel, "polishing" a gorgeous English-styled saddle. Haruka nodded once more.

"Amazing job, Toru. We strike at noon," she selected a bridle made of dark brown leather with silver set against it causing such a contrast.

"And of Reisho and the queen, Lady Haruka? Do you wish to do the honors?" Toru set the saddle aside, following the blonde woman into the main part of the stable. Haruka turned, tapping her chin in thought for a moment as she moved to the white stallion Michiru had given to her. She nodded.

"Yes. Those two are mine…You know…Just make it so the Uranian soldiers loyal to Reisho are exterminated. The Neptunian soldiers can be integrated into our ranks after the coup," she turned to him, the boy nodding once.

"Yes, my queen." He turned on his heel and jogged out of the stable, running to begin rallying the "troops" he had gathered for the wind planets queen. Haruka looked at the stallion and rubbed his forelock as she moved to replace the bridle in the small tack room.

Her boots caused the hallways to echo slightly as she walked towards the throne room. Haruka's jaw was set as she closed the door behind her, her eyes set on the ancient armor that sat in the far corner of the room. She took a deep breath before she moved towards it, her fingers stretching out to slide along the golden surface, sapphires and diamonds laid into the golden metal. She smiled despite herself, feeling the comfort the armor brought to her, the runes of protection calming her soul. The wind-warrior glanced at a painting of Michiru that hung behind the throne built of ancient sea-crystal before taking the armor piece by piece and began to strap herself into the golden cocoon. A cape of navy blue completed her ensemble as Haruka reached forward, grasping the sword made of the rare blue metal. The word's sheath was at her waist, and she set the blade into it, it making a soft shink as it entered without resistance. The queen of Uranus' eyes fell on a dagger made of gold and silver, the handle being the two metals braided together. She grasped it lightly before sliding it into the gold and silver sheath on her right hip.

Haruka felt in power once more, having been carefully biding her time, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Reisho's plan of breaking the queen of Neptune's heart had been a fairly decent one, and even Haruka had been impressed, however, she knew how thick his betrayal ran.

Haruka had played the part well, making everyone believe she was clueless about the state of affairs around her. They were wrong. The warrior of the wind had known from the age of ten how corrupt her parents had been. At the age of eighteen, she learned of Reisho's, her best friends, manipulation and deceit. At age nineteen, she knew that the only way to fix the corrupt Uranian government was to overthrow her parents.

She turned when she heard the door open, Reisho entering the room wearing the teal armor he wore only to important meetings or battle. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward.

"What are you doing, Haruka? You think your little band of brats can defeat the most powerful army in the solar system?" He questioned her, not hiding the sneer in his voice. The blonde pulled the blue sword from its sheath, Reisho mimicking her motion with his own sword.

"I don't need to defeat an army. I just need to defeat you and Queen Michiru," on her lips played a smirk as Reisho ran at her, the blonde parrying his attack with ease, having lost none of her training. His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and the general attacked once again, shouting as he did so. There was a clash of metal, their swords interlocking as they continued their duel. The blonde shoved him back, her hair soaked with sweat after fighting for what seemed like hours. The two of them had moved from the throne room, and out a back door into the midday sun of the rose garden. Reisho groaned as he felt the blade of Haruka's sword nick the unprotected flesh of his left arm, causing his sword to fall. The blonde stepped towards him, her sword pointed towards his chest, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Killing me won't bring back your parents, Haruka…" His usual cocky demeanor was replaced with the high pitched voice of a coward. The blonde rolled her eyes at his words.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Her voice was filled with her mirth, watching the man she had once trusted with her life cower before her. The golden armor glinted in the sun as she moved forward; Reisho took a step backwards.

"Haruka. Listen to me, please. Together, we could be great. We can take over Neptune together," he pleaded with her, finding himself backed against the wall of the palace. The lady knight raised a brow.

"You are pathetic! Don't beg to me, Reisho. Accept your death like a true Uranian," she stopped walking towards him a few feet away as he fell to his knees.

"Please, my queen! Please! You're right; I'm not a true Uranian. I am nothing like your proud parents were…" he murmured in his fear. Haruka laughed hysterically.

"You actually thought I was unaware of how corrupt and dishonorable my parents were? They were far from being true Uranian's for they were concerned only with themselves." She grasped his hair in her left hand, holding her sword at his throat.

"Going to kill me just as my queen killed them then? Is this your revenge to them?"

"She did me a favor in killing them. No, I'm killing you because you are too ambitious. Therefore, I'm thinking you as the serpents egg…" she leaned forward more, her fingers still grasping his hair, the blade causing a trickle of blood from where it was placed against his neck. "…and killing you in the shell." She whispered the last part as she pressed the blade forward, it slicing his neck neatly. Haruka pulled the blade away, the blue metal stained in the brilliant red blood of her fallen friend. She drug the blade across his breeches before setting it into its sheath.

She moved back into the castle, walking its corridors searching for the queen who had tortured her for so long. Haruka sighed as the clock struck noon, having been looking for Michiru for nearly two hours. She stepped into the throne room once again, tilting her head as she saw a small door, to which she opened. She moved to walk inside, smirking as she saw the queen of Neptune, her initial happiness turning to a frown when she saw that Michiru was dressed in the outfit of the legendary senshi.

"I finally found you…" her voice was a deep growl, her sword drawn. Michiru turned, her eyes widening.

"Haruka…what are you…" her question was cut off, the blonde having crossed the room quickly, her sword clattering to the ground, as she pressed the gold and silver dagger to Michiru's throat.

"What I should have done months ago. Kill you," she grit her teeth as she pressed the blade tighter against her throat. Her mind screamed at her to do it. To just draw the blade against the woman's silk-like skin, to watch her life pour onto the ground around her. She found, instead, that her body refused to move. It refused to take the woman's life.

"Going to kill me, Ruka? If you do…I just want you to know that…" Michiru found herself cut off again as Haruka tore the dagger from her throat.

"I won't stoop to your level," she spat before turning on her heel and walking from the room quickly, not even looking back.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Woah, woah woah woah woah woah…I own neither of these beautiful ladies. Woah. _

Sailor Neptune watched as the light shuttle, which she assumed carried the Queen of Uranus, flickered out of sight as it sped towards the distant star that was the wind planet. Michiru felt her heart clench uncomfortably in her chest.

"She left before I could tell her…that I love her," a solitary tear slid down her porcelain features. A gloved hand reached up as she brushed it away, a look of determination in her eyes.

"You're just going to let her go, Queen Michiru?" The queen of Jupiter appeared at her side. Sailor Neptune turned to face her.

"I am. There is a light shuttle in the bay, Queen Makoto, heading towards Jupiter in an hours time." Michiru turned to walk back inside, the queen that was standing to her left blinked.

"I…am not sure I'm following you. Didn't you want me here, as to keep an eye on me?" Makoto blurted out. The queen of the ocean planet paused for a second before turning her now hollow gaze towards her.

"I did. Now, I don't need you here any longer. Return to your planet in peace, my queen," she whispered before trudging into the palace, her fuku fading back to the silver dress she had been wearing before. Makoto watched her walk away before turning back around to speak to no one in particular.

"I fear that Haruka's departure will do more harm than good, but only Serenity knows what will happen now."

The queen of Uranus stepped from the shuttle as it landed, looking about the bay. It was exactly as she had left it, the occasional navy blue clad soldier marching by, saluting her as they did so. She froze, having expected to find her planet in ruin, it appeared that Michiru had done nothing more to the people of Uranus other than murder their king and queen, as well as kidnap their princess.

Life in the bustling city of Miranda continued on without the royal family in power. When the warrior looked down the streets, she noticed how most of the people had managed to pick themselves back up from the poverty that had struck them; much was the help of her parents not bleeding them dry with taxes, of course. The puppet government Michiru had put into place did a fine job at doing the sea-queens bidding, and much to Haruka's pleasure, she discovered that Michiru and herself held similar views.

The taxes on the poor had been cut, where as the once almost non-existent taxes on the aristocratic class had been upped, but only slightly. The now Queen of Uranus smiled at the three elderly men who had been acting in her stead, all of them Uranian scholars, her tutors from when she was younger.

"Princess Haruka!" The first to speak was the shortest of them all, and was a bit more robust than his friends. He had a great bald spot in the center of his head, shining in the candle light, his white hair creating a ring around it. He wore half-moon spectacles over his watery brown eyes, and he wore long black robes signifying his scholarly status.

"Oh, Katsu! She is our Queen now! No longer a princess for you chase around," the second in line said, his voice having a wheezy aspect to it. He also wore black robes and a pair of round glasses, his eyes a brilliant blue. His hair was red and stuck up in very odd angles, much like he had been issued electroshock therapy.

"Katsuo, don't put him down like that. None of us would be able to keep up with her anyhow, princess or queen." The third had a very soft voice, so soft one would have to strain to hear him. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were a vibrant green. He wore no glasses, his robes having a red stripe around the sleeves indicating his leadership of the three tutors.

"Well, I missed you too Katsumi," Haruka smirked at the three of them, Katsumi having turned a deep shade of burgundy in his embarrassment. "So, Queen Michiru put you three in charge whilst she held me hostage?"

"Something like that, yes. Mostly, she wanted Uranians running the government until you came around and joined her," Katsu stated simply, which caused Haruka's eyes to narrow slightly.

"She assumed I would join her?"

"Well, yes, Queen Haruka," Katsuo said, moving to stand in between the other two. Haruka let out a sigh.

"That woman…"

"It's in the history books, my Queen. I'm sure that's why she assumed," Katsumi chimed in.

"Yes, well, this time around, we won't be together, history books be damned," Haruka turned, making to move towards her bedroom.

"You can not fight fate, my lady," the three of them said at once, causing Haruka to groan inwardly. It wasn't the fact that Michiru had killed her parents that caused her to want to defy history and to not give the books their due. It was the principle that the woman had attacked her planet, had raped her so many times she had lost count. It was because the woman had assumed she would follow along with her master schemes that Haruka wanted out. It was because Haruka felt betrayed by the woman she loved.

Two years after Michiru had stopped coming to visit; Haruka had taken it upon herself to figure out why, since her parents would tell her nothing. At the young age of ten, she was clever, and some said she was cunning. The tutors told her parents that she was a brilliant strategist and would make a fine general someday. The king and queen of Uranus were thrilled that their daughter showed such promise. However, Haruka had other plans for her talents.

Discovering why Michiru stopped coming to play was one of those plans. When her mother and father were away for a few days, going to a council meeting on the moon, the young Uranian princess slipped into her fathers study, rummaging through the important documents she found there. There was a folder labeled "Operation Mermaid" which Haruka had taken out, finding it nearly bursting with everything it held. Her eyes widened as she took in the information sealed in the envelope. Letters to and from the King of Neptune were stacked neatly, and the young girl read each of them, finding herself grow cold with the realization. Being only ten at the time, she couldn't understand the full scope of why, only the how. Michiru had been barred from coming to Uranus because of the king and queen of Neptune. Because they had "attempted" to take over the solar system, Princess Michiru, now Queen Michiru, was denied any traveling rights until the age of sixteen. That had been spelled out for the young princess in a letter from Michiru herself, addressed to Haruka, yet that her father had intercepted.

After reading the how, Haruka was stunned to discover that King Neptune had been framed! By her own parents none the less! She had set her jaw and tucked the file back into the drawer, promising to return later. She had slipped the letters from Michiru to herself out, tucking them into the pockets of her breeches, her long blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon. Haruka maneuvered her way from the study, and into her room, where she sat on her bed, allowing her newfound knowledge to sink in.

When she was twelve, she slipped back into the study, once again reading material from the "Operation Mermaid" file. One segment of a letter caught her attention.

_Just because our daughters will someday love each other and be the rulers of two worlds does not mean I find your plans for the fall of the Moon Kingdom justified! Tatomi, rethink your plans, please, or I will be forced to report you and Umeko to Serenity. Neptune will not bow to your demands, understood? _

The blonde bit her lip lightly as she thought for a moment. It appeared that her mother and father had some sort of plot to over throw the Moon Kingdom, but what the plot was, she did not know. She only knew that that letter was the final letter from the King of Neptune. The next letter in the pile was one from Serenity, praising her father for his tip about the plot against her by Neptune.

By the time Haruka was sixteen, she was nearly a full fledged knight. Her hair had been cut for her training, and she had opted to leave it in the shorter style, liking how it accented her already masculine features. She had grown quickly, standing at nearly 5'7'', her body sculpted and toned from her years of training. She was the pinnacle of the Uranian royal family, their pride and joy. Little did they know that she was plotting against them.

The entire kingdom scoffed at how immoral the princess was, her numerous nightly strolls with various maids. Even Reisho said that she could charm her way into any maid's panties just by looking at them. She blushed when people thought that way, but realized it was the perfect cover up for her true purpose. Each of the maids she associated with were trusted messengers between her and her rebel group in lower Miranda. Neither she nor they had any sort of relationship except for platonic. Though, even the maids knew that the gossip of the princess' sexual habits was a perfect cover-up, and thus they played along without question.

She had gone to the lower streets of Miranda, selecting young boys and girls to help her. Haruka did her knight training by day, and moved to the lower streets by night to train the young "street urchins", as her parents had called them, to be fine soldiers. She smiled proudly at them with each passing night, the whole lot of them being more eager to learn and to help than any of the aristocratic knights would have been.

A young boy, no more than 9, with auburn hair and hazel eyes was her favorite. He was a brilliant strategist as well, and the two of them would chat about which ways would be the best ways to win certain battles of Uranus' past. Toru became the captain of the small brigade she had managed to muster, and the two of them forged an amazing friendship, despite the age difference.

She stole armor and weapons from the palace easily, her parents waving off the vanishing equipment and buying more. She taught the children how to read and to write. She gave them lessons in history, math, and Moon Kingdom science. To her, they were the future of Uranus, of Miranda. To them, she was almost a god.

It was the night of her knighting ceremony that she realized Reisho was more concerned with Reisho than anyone else. She had stepped out onto the balcony to say hi to the woman of her childhood, catching just a fraction of their conversation.

"The men are loyal to me moreso than even Haruka…" the blonde stopped, her eyes narrowing slightly at those words. She had begun to see Reisho's deceit day in and day out, though it was very subtle. His words, and how he stated things rang true of his lies. His words were like silk made from the deadliest venom. He had a way to wrap other people's words around them until they strangled to death on them. Haruka also detested the way his black eyes looked at her. It wasn't a friendly glance, or so she had thought for years, but one of lust. His gaze when he looked at her in such a manner, she could see into his blackened soul. She could almost see his plans form in his greedy little mind.

Haruka kept a close eye on Reisho, and how he behaved. He was almost always by her side, and occasionally stole a chance to reach out and touch her. Once, he had gotten his arm broken after touching her side.

Reisho may have had her parents fooled, but the newly knighted princess knew better. She only allowed everyone to believe she was clueless, Reisho himself included.

The day after she turned 19, a shuttle from Mercury arrived, though she was banned from the bay. She was told to go out and patrol the upper streets of Miranda, which she did, but quickly hurried back to see what was being unloaded off the humongous shuttle from the farthest planet from them. She gasped when it was not one, but four huge bombs, each of them marked with a 'U'. Haruka inched a bit closer, having slipped onto the rafters of the shuttle bay to watch.

"Marvelous, Queen Ami!" Her mother clapped her hands with glee, moving to touch the large bombs almost lovingly. Haruka's father stood beside her, grinning all the while.

"And they work, correct? Your testing went according to plan?" Tatomi questioned gently, the pale blue haired queen turned to face him.

"Yes, the testing went well. They are deadly, but of course, that's how you wanted them to be. I only hope these are not going to be used for any of your war plans," her voice was mousy, and Haruka remembered her from two years prior at her knighting ceremony.

"My dear queen. Of course we won't be using them. Not for a while at least. Currently, we're having some issues with Neptune, however. If the young queen doesn't begin to cooperate, I fear we won't have any choice but to use them against them," Queen Umeko stated simply, causing Ami's eyes to widen.

"That's madness! Neptune is your closest ally!"

"No, that is politics. She won't pay the higher tariffs we placed on rice and wheat, and had since begun trading with Jupiter instead," the queen of Uranus stated in a sickly sweet voice. "We don't tolerate those who deny us what we want." The queen of Mercury shook her head in defeat and took the gold she was offered for her services before reentering the shuttle she had arrived on, leaving the wind planet. Haruka felt her blood boil at her mothers words. Yes, it was true that Neptune had ended trade with Uranus after her parents, having gotten fed up with them continuously upping the tariffs on her merchants. The money from those tariffs went to the royal treasury while the people of Uranus starved.

At dinner that night, Haruka kept her answers to her parent's questions simple, almost always one word if she could manage. She ate the Uranian quail in silence as they continued to babble on about something or another. Haruka lifted her grey eyes to look at the two of them, sitting at opposite ends of the long table. It was then, that she realized she only had one option to save Uranus, and in turn, save Neptune: kill them.

Haruka shook herself out of her small step down memory lane, looking around her fathers study. It was still the same, a portrait of the first king and queen of Uranus on the wall behind his huge desk, bookshelves lining the walls. She let out a sigh before plopping into the chair, setting her feet up on the dark oak desk. Haruka continued to turn over what had happened in her mind, finding herself fixated on every single caress and kiss the woman who had held her captive shared with her. She dropped her feet to the floor, clutching her shaggy blonde hair by the roots in frustration. What was she to do? Her head shot up, and she quickly grasped the handle to the filing cabinet, thumbing through the files, smiling in relief when she found the file for operation mermaid. She pulled it out, sitting back and began to reread the letters, notes, and threats. She placed the ones that would prove the innocence of Michiru's parents into one pile, the ones concerning her parent's involvement with the creation of the atomic bomb in another. Haruka worked quickly, her heart set on clearing Michiru's parents, and hopefully helping clear Michiru's name as well.

She really couldn't understand why she was helping the woman. She had raped her for Serenity's sake! Though, the connection she felt when they were kids was still there, linking her to the queen of Neptune, urging her to help her. Helping her and falling in love with her were two different things, right? She could only hope that she could prove Michiru's parents innocence before she did anything rash and stupid. She looked up when there was a knock on the door, and she found that her mouth was dry for a moment.

"C-come in," she managed to choke out, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. Toru rushed in, still dressed in the Neptunian servants robes. His face was flushed and he was sweating profusely, unable to catch his breath. Haruka stood up quickly, walking over to him. "Toru! What is it?"

"Q-queen…M-Michiru…Took Neptunian….army…Moving…" he tried to catch his breath more, it being obvious he had sprinted from the bay to the place he stood. Haruka waited, clinging to his words.

"Moving…moving where. Toru…What is she doing!" Haruka was shaking him, the fear evident in her grey eyes. Not just for Michiru, but also for whomever she was moving to attack. He continued to pant, trying to catch his breath, feeling his queen's eyes on him. Toru finally caught his breath and looked at her, his eyes mirroring Haruka's worst fears coming to life.

"Serenity…"

_A/N: Okay, okay. So my plot is REALLY confusing. Sorry about that. __ Venus was attacked BEFORE Haruka launched her super-secret [unicorn!] plan against Michiru. This chapter deals with how much Haruka actually knew. Yes, yes…more back story, but it is, sadly, a necessity. Then, we get on to the really good stuff! (Attacking the Moon, oh my!)_

_I just wanted to let you all know how much your reviews mean to me. I know I don't reply to them [I really should!], but I get so excited when I get a review. petiyaka, Tripower, and imjce, you guys have stuck with me the entire way through this, and for that I am so very grateful. I just hope that you continue to enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. That goes for everyone, not just those three! __ Thanks again. _

_And…for imjce: w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!_


	17. Chapter 17

Queen Makoto's eyes blinked awake when the shuttle she had been riding in touched down in the bay. She stretched, groaning in pleasure as her tense muscles relaxed, her joints cracking back into place. A hand went up to her face, wiping her sleep filled eyes as the shuttle door opened, the brunette turning her head to look at the figure. She stood as the figure stepped inside and she bowed her head with respect, the figure doing the same.

"You're sure about this?" The figured murmured softly, to which Makoto nodded. She hadn't been so sure of anything in a very long time. Why she felt so strongly in helping the woman before her she knew she would never discover. The queen of Jupiter stepped up beside the figure that stood at the door, dressed in a long dress the color of fresh spring leaves. The edges had intricate pink detailing, looking like ivy leaves weaving their way up her slender frame . Makoto's hair was pulled into her usual ponytail, tied with blue baubles. She swallowed her uncertainty and turned to the woman on her left. Sailor Neptune looked at her, a smile on her soft lips.

"After returning to Jupiter, I found you had done nothing more to my planet other than take me hostage. Serenity never came to my aid when I had asked for help. My planet was starving, my queen," she turned her eyes back to Michiru. "How did you fix the famine that had struck my people?"

"Neptune had more than enough food stores to help. So we did. While you and Haruka wandered the palace, thinking I was out destroying everything…" her blue eyes filled with pain for a split second before hardening again. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you, Makoto." The queen of Jupiter laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just say I forgave you when I saw what you had done for Jupiter."

"Thank you, then, for your help. Though, I think you just have a nasty case of Stockholm Syndrome," Michiru grinned at her. Makoto giggled softly.

"Or that. We're just going to say, however, that you're not as evil as people like to paint you," she winked at her, almost flirtingly, and moved to grab her sword. Michiru blushed at her wink, watching her. Suddenly, she wished Makoto was the blonde queen, that her dark pink armor was gold. She shook her head furiously, trying to drive the images out.

She had found Reisho dead in the rose garden a few hours after Haruka had bolted. A part of her wanted to grieve for the deceased general, but the other piece of her screamed "Good riddance!" She had watched Haruka's shuttle leave, told the queen of Jupiter to return to her planet, and found that she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball. But, after she had discovered Reisho's dead body, knowing full well how he had been killed and by whom, she began to wonder why the blonde had not been able to draw the blade on her as well. She was fully ready to die by Haruka's hand, ready to feel the cool edge of the blonde's dagger, and ready to whisper "I love you" before her final breath was stolen away. It didn't come, and she still was shocked by the realization. Haruka, in some small shape or form, must have harbored some sort of feelings for her. That was the only conclusion she was able to come to.

She glanced at the queen of Jupiter, who had taken the shuttle to her home planet only to return dressed for battle, several shuttles filled with the fine soldiers of Jupiter. Michiru had blinked at her when she came to stand before her, kneeling onto one knee and pledging her assistance. Michiru had kneeled as well, and kissed Makoto's forehead, thanking her for her help, and for her belief in the world Michiru had hoped to create.

Sailor Neptune took in a deep breath of the Moon air before stepping from the shuttle once again, holding a gorgeous teal and gold mirror in her right hand. Makoto stepped up beside her, the soldiers of their alliance spread out behind them. The soldiers who were behind them blended together. The teal armor of Neptune intermingled with the hunter green of Jupiter and the pale blue of Mercury. Queen Ami of Mercury stepped up beside Sailor Neptune and Queen Makoto, dressed in an azure dress that dusted the crowd they stood on, looking nervous.

"You didn't have to come, Queen Ami. I hope you knew that," Sailor Neptune glanced at her for a moment. Ami took a deep breath.

"We made an alliance, my queen. Us Mercurians do not ignore the pacts we have already forged," she held her chin higher as Makoto reached over and took her hand lightly, interlacing their fingers. Michiru glanced over at them and smiled, knowing the real reason Ami had come. Before them on the vast plain, about half a mile away, stood an immense army; the oranges, silvers, and reds mixing together to form Serenity's alliance. Queen Rei of Mars and Queen Minako of Venus stood in the front of them all, Serenity no where to be found. Sailor Neptune glanced at the other two of them, both of whom looked at her and nodded. Michiru raised her hand and brought it down quickly.

"CHARGE!" Her voice echoed through the valley, the men who once stood at the ready began to run at full force towards the army before them. The enemy army yelled as they also began to run forward, drawing their swords. The clash of steel against steel was loud enough to wake the dead as they fought.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune threw the ball of blue energy into a column of soldiers clad in blood red armor, knocking them down with the force of a tsunami. She continued to run forward, the mirror she had been carrying disappearing into thin air. She stopped when she came face to face with a woman dressed in an orange and white sailor suit. Michiru's eyes narrowed slightly, asking herself how she was still alive.

"Bomb shelter, if that's what you're wondering," Sailor Venus answered with a sneer, raising her arm, her two fingers outstretched. "Venus love me chain!" The chain flew from her, enveloping Michiru and crushing her tightly. The sea senshi cried out in pain as the chain disappeared moments later; having left deep cuts where it had encircled her, her fuku ripped around her stomach and hips. Michiru stood up, her anger flaring as she held her hand to the side, her mirror appearing once more. She held it in front of her, her eyes narrowed at the soldier of love.

"Submarine Reflection!" She yelled, a beam of energy appeared from the mirror's reflective surface, hitting Venus in the chest, sending her flying backwards. She fell a few meters away, knocked unconscious. Michiru groaned softly at her own wounds before moving on, a slight limp in her step from a large gash on her upper right thigh. She made it to the top of a small hill, looking around, and her jaw dropped. The two opposing forces were still pushing against one another, hundreds of bodies lying in the most horrific positions imaginable. Michiru swallowed the uncomfortable knot that had found its way into her throat as she watched the battle continue on.

"Not nearly as satisfying as you had hoped, is it, Michiru?" A soft voice filled her head, her mother's voice. She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her dusty cheeks. She was a warrior, this she knew. She had started this, and now, she had to finish it. She stiffened when she heard someone come up behind her.

Mars drew back her attack, the flaming arrow pointed at Michiru's left shoulder blade. Her aim was true as she muttered her attack, allowing the arrow to fly. She cursed when Michiru stepped to the side, her arrow flying into the battle barreling over several soldiers clad in silver.

"A sneak attack? How juvenile," Michiru whispered from the girl's right, her sapphire eyes glinting in her mirth. Rei growled softly, and turned to face her. The soldier of the sea looked over the red and purple clad senshi.

"You attacked or approached every planet except for me. Why?" Rei's voice was a hiss, much like a flame that had just met water for the first time. Michiru tilted her head to the left slightly, confused.

"Would you have really surrendered?" The senshi of sea questioned, her head still titled to the side in a confused manner. Why such a question from the queen of Mars? Was her feelings hurt or something like that? Michiru rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh when she finally got a reply.

"Never!"

"Then why worry about why I didn't approach you," Michiru smiled at her. Rei felt her upper lip quiver with distaste.

"You dropped a bomb on Venus!" Mars yelled, spit flying. Michiru reached a gloved hand up, wiping the spittle from her pale face, noting for the first time the cut on her cheek.

"They always say hindsight is 20/20. It seemed like a good idea at the time," she shrugged as Rei began to pull back another arrow, once again aiming it at Michiru's heart. Sailor Neptune's eyes widened some as she lifted her hands, the huge ball of energy forming.

"You think your attack will save you?" Rei whispered, the flaming bow still drawn.

"You think fire can kill the ocean?" Michiru whispered in reply, the wind taking it before it ever reached Sailor Mars' ears. They let their attacks fly at the same time, the ball of blue energy, lent to Neptune by the sea itself, which caused the flaming arrow to sizzle out, and sent the other senshi flying backwards. Rei slammed her head against a rather large rock, which rendered her unconscious. Michiru panted softly from the effort, each attack weakening her slightly. It was odd, how when she was first able to throw the attack in her palace, she felt no weakness. It had felt as if she had unlimited stores of energy, as if the power coursing through her had no end. Sailor Neptune looked up, realizing how close to the palace she was and stood up, shakily beginning to make her way towards it.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in," she turned at the masculine voice, looking up to see Endymion. He was dressed in his best, of course, a long black cape draped over his shoulders, his suit of brilliant silver armor contrasting against his tan skin and raven colored hair. Michiru stood up straighter, a trickle of blood sliding from her nose and the cut on her right cheek.

"I could say the same about you, your highness," she pointed out almost mockingly. Endymion chuckled, pulling his sword from its sheath. It was made of a jet black metal with silver ruins and gold etchings along the blade. It was twice the size of Haruka's blue sword, Michiru noted, twice as long and twice as wide. Endymion clutched it with two hands.

"If you're here to kill Serenity, you'll have to go through me first," he held the sword out towards here as challenge, to which Sailor Neptune held out her right hand, her mirror appearing at her side.

"With pleasure, your highness," she smirked at him, raising her left hand to wiggle her fingers at him, a sign of 'bring it on'. Endymion returned her smirk and bowed, much like he would if they were simply fencing for fun. Sailor Neptune curtsied, and waited, wanting Endymion to be the first to attack. She didn't have to wait long, the man charging after her with a yell, his huge sword held in front of him. Michiru waited until the perfect opportunity, and blocked his charge with her mirror. Endymion grunted, pushing against her with all his might, his swords hilt locked at the place the handle met the mirror itself. Sailor Neptune smirked and pushed him back, which caused the taller man to stumble, the weight of his sword throwing him off balance. He teetered on the edge of the small cliff they had been dueling at the top of, the queen of Neptune walking over to grab him by his silver chest plate. She then pulled him to his feet, allowing him to regain his balance. His eyes were full of shock at her action, an eyebrow shooting up in a questioning glance.

"You could have pushed me and this would have all been over and done with," he stated simply, once again clutching his sword in both his hands, preparing to duel the woman before him. Michiru chuckled softly, her left hand bleeding from where Endymion's blade had managed to cut her.

"Where is the honor in that? If I am to defeat you…I will do it like this," she raised her eyes to meet his. Endymion nodded at her words, and brought his sword up before running at her to strike at her again. Michiru raised her mirror once again, sparks flying from the two when his blade struck the metal edge of the gorgeous mirror. The soldier of the deep felt her feet sliding as Endymion continued to push against the sword he yielded, her mirror only giving her so much protection. Suddenly, the sword slipped, slicing the arm Michiru was holding closest to the mirror. She cried out in pain as blood began to slip in between her fingers, the mirror falling from her hand. Endymion gave a smile, which was almost sad. He raised his sword above his head, meaning to strike her dead, his body blocking out the sun. She closed her eyes, waiting for death to come, knowing it would be quick as well as relatively painless. Her eyes opened when she heard the sound of a sword clashing against another sword, gasping to see Haruka.

"Haruka! What are you doing!" Michiru's eyes were wide, Haruka's blue bladed sword shaking as she held back Endymion's blow. The blonde grunted in her effort to hold back the raven haired man.

"Michiru, run! I'm not going to be able to hold him off for much longer," Haruka yelled, falling to her knees as she continued to hold Endymion at bay. Michiru remembered then, at the most inopportune time, the dream she had had as a child.

Michiru ran towards the blonde, helping to press against the blue sword, her hand sliding around Haruka's gloved fingers. The blonde looked at her, sweat shining on her forehead as they pushed together, forcing Endymion back. The man stumbled, his sword falling from his grasp. Almost instantly, Haruka had her sword pointed at his throat, the man instantly ending his fight.

"You done?" She asked breathlessly at him, her sword cutting his skin slightly. He nodded quickly, his hands up signaling his surrender.

"You forgiven her yet, Lady Haruka?" Endymion's adam's apple bobbed dangerously close to the blonde's blade. The knight who held his life at the tip of her sword narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's it to you if I have or have not? I don't feel that is any of your business," she snarled, pushing the man to his knees. Michiru shook her head at the way Haruka looked. She wondered then if that was how she looked when Haruka witnessed her parents murdered kill them both, execution style. The blonde was better than that! Better than she could ever hope to be!

"You can't defeat Serenity without the legendary senshi power, my lady," there was a smirk on his face, despite the situation he was in. Haruka growled and lifted her left hand to slap him.

"I don't want to defeat Serenity!" She yelled in his face, causing him to laugh.

"Then what do you want, hm? Do tell me what side you're playing for Haruka. Make sure you say it loud enough so your girlfriend can hear you too," he was still smirking at her, mocking her. Haruka set her jaw, and slapped him yet again.

"I'm not on a side!" She was shaking in her anger now.

"I think your actions currently are screaming what side you're on, my lady," he stated calmly, his eyes following the sword's blade up to Haruka's hand. Her face twisted into a grotesque frown.

"I just…" she lowered her voice to a whisper so that only Endymion could hear her, Michiru standing a ways away from them both. "I just have to save her. You understand that, don't you?" She lifted her eyes to meet his. He nodded. Haruka gave him a grateful smile, her eyes widening when he fell to the ground, unconscious. She looked up, Michiru having hit him in the base of his neck with her mirror. The queen of Uranus gave her a sad smile, noticing how bad she looked. She had a rather large cut on her cheek, which had dribbled blood onto her senshi uniform. Her uniform itself was torn in numerous places, her skirt only partially there. Where there were holes, there was blood. An extremely large gash on her upper thigh made Haruka cringe, as it was still seeping blood, dirt covering it.

"Michiru…" Haruka's voice had a raspy tinge to it. She slid her sword into its sheath, and turned.

"Thank you, for saving me, Haruka. You…you didn't have to," Michiru found herself nervous all of a sudden, most likely from the blonde's sudden coldness with her. The senshi of the depths also had never been very good with gratuities. Haruka glanced at her over her shoulder and nodded.

"You're welcome," she murmured the words before walking off. Just as she had said, she wasn't there to be on anyone's side. She just felt deep down, that she was to protect Michiru. The senshi of the sea let out a groan of frustration at the woman's coldness, her distance, and her way of making Michiru even more confused. She turned her back on the direction Haruka had gone, and began to once again, pick her way across the battlefield to the Moon Palace. The guards had been pulled for the battle at hand, no one having dared to attack the Moon Kingdom since Beryl had long before the birth of Neo Crystal Tokyo. Michiru waltzed right in, finding Serenity standing in front of the Silver Crystal, her eyes closed in prayer. However, once she stepped into hearing range, she heard that someone was speaking to the woman who had ruined her life. Her eyes widened to discover the voice belonged to Haruka, who was kneeling beside Serenity, speaking rather quickly. Michiru's emotions went from angry, to deeply hurt, back to angry.

"I should have known better!" She yelled, causing both of the blondes to turn and face her, their eyes wide with surprise.

"Michiru, it isn't what it looks like," Haruka began, Michiru cutting her off once again.

"I should have known you would run to her side as soon as you could!" She spat the words, her mirror once again appearing in her outstretched hand. Haruka frowned, unsheathing her sword. Though she felt the need to protect the angry woman before her, she also needed her to listen to her. Just this once, Michiru needed to listen.

"You need to listen to me! I have proof for Serenity…" She growled as Michiru lifted her mirror.

"Submarine…reflection!" She yelled, the beam of light headed towards the unsuspecting Serenity. However, before the energy could hit her and cause her any damage, Haruka stepped in front of it, taking the full brunt of her attack. Once the attack had ended, the blonde fell to her knees in pain, her armor only able to stop some of the energy from hitting her full in the stomach. She looked up at Michiru angrily.

"Your parents were innocent!"

"You're lying! She declared them guilty! You just want me to hesitate so you can protect her!" Michiru yelled at her, raising her hands high above her head, the large ball of blue energy forming in her hands once more. "Deep Submerge!" She pushed her arms forward, the attack hitting Haruka yet again, who let out a scream as the pain coursed through her body. The blonde looked up with tears in her eyes, knowing that if Michiru hit her with another attack, she wouldn't survive. She stood up very shakily, her breathing labored from the effort.

"Going to kill me Michiru? Because I'm not moving. You already killed the people responsible for your parents death. My parents framed them," she held out her hands, palm up, as a symbol of peace between the two of them. "You already got your revenge…" Michiru looked at the woman who was barely clinging to consciousness, and began to run towards her, not to attack, but to hold her. When she was within reach to hug Haruka, her eyes went wide and she looked down.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else…" Was all Haruka whispered to her, the silver and gold dagger she had been holding shoved deep into Michiru's stomach. Sailor Neptune looked at Haruka, tears sliding down her cheek as she reached out to stroke her face.

"I…I love you, Haruka," her voice was a forced whisper as Haruka pulled the dagger from her stomach, laying her on the tiled surface of the Moon Palace floor. Michiru's hand was still on her cheek as Haruka leaned down, gently pressing her lips to the fallen queens. She looked at her then, her eyes a pale grey which seemed to have no end to them.

"I forgive you, Michiru. I love you," Haruka whispered the words against Michiru's ear, a bright white light surrounding them both.

_A/N: Okay, so I am not very good at writing the battle sequences. I'll get better, I promise. Also, after I complete this story as a whole, I am hoping to finish up some other stories, and possibly revisit this one. Maybe rewrite it, make the chapters longer, explain more things, flesh out more characters…What do you guys think? Would you reread it if I was to rewrite it?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Her quivering fingers gently slid the silver band onto the slender pinky finger. The band was simple, yet held runes that once read allowed the wearing to become bonded with another. The other had an earring made of the same silver used to forge the ring, a single rune in its center. An elderly man was roaming around the outer ring of the room chanting in a language thought forgotten. There was a gasp of pain as the earring was placed in the lower cartridge of the left ear. That bit of pain was almost instantly forgotten._

"_And I promise my life to you."_

She lifted her eyes up to meet Serenity's, still leaning over Michiru's crumpled form. In front of her, suspended in the air by a sphere of light was her henshin wand, glittering and prepared for her hand. Her grey eyes were uncertain as she glanced back down to Michiru, but only briefly.

"I thought it was only when danger was near that the senshi would be needed?" The blonde's voice was hoarse, clearly strained at her fight to hold back the saline that had built up in the corners of her eyes. Serenity stepped over, laying a light hand on the soldiers shoulder.

"I granted Venus and Mars their powers to help defend the Moon against Neptune. Now, I will take their powers back, since there is no threat," her voice was soft, knowing how Haruka had felt for Michiru. "I'm unsure of how Michiru had gained her henshin, and I am unsure of why yours is here now. I do know that neither the silver crystal nor I awakened either of you."

"I wasn't suggesting…"

"I didn't assume that you were," Serenity was standing over Haruka; the blonde's head, even though she was on her knees, still came to about the bottom of Serenity's rib cage. Haruka leaned over, grasping the glowing henshin wand in her hand, and closed her eyes, the wand disappearing. Haruka had felt the warmth spread up her arm when she had gripped the wand, her heart seeming to calm. She knew it had disappeared for good, it was just hiding until she needed it again; if she ever did. The golden clad warrior glanced up to her once more, and then looked away again.

"I want her name cleared. I want her parent's names cleared. I want the award you gave to my father shredded, melted down, something!" Her fingers had balled up into tight fists in front of her. The golden haired queen that stood to her left stared at her for a moment.

"Who?"

"Michiru! Her parents were innocent…That's why I came here in the first place. Not to save her, not to save you…I came to tell the kingdom the truth, so that they would rest in peace, and that perhaps Michiru would be able to be happy." Haruka's voice began to drift off, barely audible by the time her sentence was finished.

"Haruka…Michiru sealed her own fate. She allowed that hatred for me to consume her. There was nothing you could do," Serenity stated calmly, trying to cajole the obviously troubled younger woman.

"I know it wasn't my fault, but…" she stopped and shook her hand. What was the point in trying to explain herself? Was it not enough of a punishment to have found herself in love with the one woman she wanted to loathe? Her grey eyes found the bloodied dagger that she had tossed to the side when she had pulled it from the soft flesh of the fallen queen. She felt her stomach twist into a million knots at the sight of it. The blonde closed her eyes tightly at the thought of what she had done.

"Even if you had not come to my aid, she would have been imprisoned for treason and mutiny. The penalty for that is death, Haruka, no matter how you feel." Serenity's words were stern, causing the blonde to shiver.

"She would have died regardless then?"

"Yes, Lady Haruka. You did her a favor by being the one to end her life instead of her being captured and Endymion being the one to do it." Serenity glanced at Michiru's crumpled body sadly. "Will you take her to Neptune and lay her to rest then? Or would you prefer her to be buried in the royal gardens here? It's totally your call," she whispered the bit about the funeral arrangements. Haruka stood up, Serenity catching the glimpse of a large scar across the woman's left palm. She tilted her head some, the blonde turning and noticing her gaze. The lady knight held her hand out, Serenity able to get a good look of the thick blue scar that graced her palm, running along her life line. The cut was fairly fresh, yet had healed extremely quickly.

"I had to cut my palm to show my royal advisors it was truly me, my lady," Haruka looked at her seriously, her eyes not wavering. Serenity blinked and glanced away quickly at the blonde's look, finding herself blushing at her own curiosity. "And, I'll take Michiru with me. I'll lay her to rest on Uranus in the royal graveyard there," she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before kneeling to pick the limp woman up in her arms, Michiru's pale cheek resting against her golden armor. Serenity smiled sadly before moving to kiss the dead woman's forehead tenderly, almost like a mother.

"Rest in peace, Michiru. Perhaps, we'll meet again," she stepped back as Haruka turned to leave. The blonde paused and turned once more.

"Her parent's…as well as her. Can they at least be cleared of their charges in the after life?" Her voice was hoarse as she struggled, yet again, against her tears. Serenity nodded.

"I think we can manage that, my Queen. Come and visit me?"

"Of course, Queen Serenity," Haruka gave her a soft, grateful smile and walked out of the crystal chamber. Her henshin laid

The battle outside had ended, Makoto and Ami having already left to return to their own planets soon after it had been announced Michiru had lost her life to the Queen of Uranus. Haruka looked towards the great plain where just a few hours prior, though it seemed like an eternity, the two armies had fought. The bodies of the fallen soldiers were slowly being carted away by the slaves of the moon kingdom. The Uranian soldiers Haruka had brought with her had the Neptunian soldiers all disarmed and loaded into various shuttles, preparing for the return journey. Endymion oversaw them, the point of his monster sword digging into the earth. The gentle breeze whipped past them, his black cape along with Haruka's blue cape fluttering in the soft breeze.

"Have a safe trip home, alright? And good luck with the future," he smiled, though it did not reach his deep blue eyes. Haruka glanced away, knowing he was more than likely sore about the losing to her in combat earlier. She turned back to him and nodded, waving in acknowledgment as she found her way to the shuttle bay, still clutching Michiru in her arms. Her arms had begun to grow weak as she carried the woman, yet she kept her pace up, her head held high. She finally made it to the bay, the gold and blue Uranian shuttle she had rode in hours before sitting as if waiting for her. She sighed to herself. Haruka intended to run both Neptune and Uranus, what with Michiru having no heir. Her plan was to have Kazu, Kazuo, and Kazumi go to the ocean planet and run it as ministers. Of course she would go back and forth between the two planets, making sure all was well, but it seemed illogical to have someone taking care of the ocean planet that she didn't trust with every ounce of her being.

Her eyes slipped down to Michiru's peaceful face, and she sighed as she laid the woman in the seat of the awaiting light shuttle, a Uranian knight shutting the door behind her. Haruka sat in the adjacent leather couch, pouring herself a glass of champagne, the finest Venus had to offer. She brought the clear liquid to her lips as the shuttle took off, heading towards Uranus.

Her grey eyes shifted as Michiru's eyes flickered open. She set her champagne down as the presumed dead queen of Neptune sat up, yawning.

"Do you realize how hard it is to lay in such an awkward position and make it appear like you're not breathing?" Michiru snapped at Haruka, which resulted in a chuckle from the taller woman. The blonde handed Sailor Neptune her champagne, a single silver studded earring glinting in the dim lights of shuttle.

"Enlighten me, darling," she smirked at Michiru, which earned her an eye roll.

_A/N: I know, so very short! The next chapter will be more than enough to make up for it, I am sure. I am going to apologize now if my updates become sporadic as I recently started a new job. However, I will try my hardest to update/finish this one by the end of the week, finish Rapture, and finally focus on Wax. I also have (oh god) more ideas plaguing my existence. _

_I hope you're ready for more twists, turns, and OMGWTFBBQ? Moments, which could only be brought to you by "What Have You Done Now?". _


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Hm…Still don't own them. I offered Miss Takeuchi everything I had in my left pocket for them. She turned me down. She turned down a box cutter, my work ID and my cell phone. I thought it was a damn good deal!_

"I finally found you…" her voice was a deep growl, her sword drawn. Michiru turned, her eyes widening.

"Haruka…what are you…" her question was cut off, the blonde having crossed the room quickly, her sword clattering to the ground, as she pressed the gold and silver dagger to Michiru's throat.

"What I should have done months ago. Kill you," Haruka gritted her teeth together as she pressed the blade tight against the alabaster skin of the queen's throat. She shook her head, obviously fighting an internal battle.

"Going to kill me, Ruka? If you do…I just want you to know that…" Michiru found herself cut off again as Haruka tore the dagger from her throat.

"I won't stoop to your level," she spat before turning on her heel and walking from the room quickly, not even looking back. Michiru sat in the center of the room after the door had slammed shut behind her, noticing the blue-bladed sword still lying on the marbled floor a few feet away. Sailor Neptune moved to pick it up, cradling it in her arms, running her fingers over the large ambers set into the hilt. The blade was sharp, expected of a knights most valued weapon. She winced as she accidentally drew her finger tips against the honed edge, blood slipping down her palm. Michiru's eyes widened as the sword turned a bright gold, the blade glowing for a moment before fading into the rich navy blue. Her hand retracted swiftly then, the ambers feeling as if they had been placed directly into a flame. A few minutes passed and she reached out once again, her perfect fingers sliding around the hilt, the gemstones quite cool now. She shook her head at the peculiarity of the swords behavior. She laughed then, despite the saline that was building in her eyes, threatening to cascade down her flushed features.

She didn't even look up as the door slammed, assuming it was Reisho. If this was what it was like to let the blonde go, to feel this terrible…

"Go away!" Her voice was shrill, her chest painfully tight as she thought of the blonde woman who had stolen her heart. She closed her eyes, the sound of someone approaching ringing in her ears. "I said, go away!" Her voice echoed around her in the small room, tears glistening on her cheeks as the footsteps stopped. The footsteps had been accompanied by the soft clink of armor. "Reisho, just leave me alone, alright?" Michiru managed to croak. Her eyes snapped open when the person spoke, the husky voice making her turn.

"I'm not Reisho, Michiru," the blonde stated simply, the bitter voice she had used minutes before having disappeared replaced by a melancholy tone. Sailor Neptune's eyes widened as Haruka kneeled in front of her, lifting her hands to cup Michiru's cheeks, her grey eyes boring into the queens sapphire ones. "I'm Haruka," she stated matter-of-factly, which earned a small smile from the quivering queen before her.

"I know that, silly. I don't…" she sighed. "I don't understand. Why did you come back?" The question hung between the two of them much akin to a thick fog, the blonde glancing away for a moment before answering the question without words. She brushed her lips against Michiru's, her arms wrapping around the woman's lithe form, pulling her close. Sailor Neptune's eyes widened and then fell closed, a shiver passing through her. She allowed her own hands to meander from Haruka's shoulders to her hair, which she played with mercilessly. She pulled away moments later, gasping for air.

"Did that answer your question of my purpose of backtracking?" Haruka whispered; her breathing still rapid from the kiss they had shared. Michiru shook her head, smirking. The blonde let out a soft chuckle, leaning her forehead against Sailor Neptune's.

"I'm sorry, Haruka," Michiru murmured, her eyes closed at the feel of the lady knights closeness. The blonde moved, placing her lips against Michiru's forehead.

"You raped me…"

"I know…I said I was –," she started.

"You tortured me…"

"I…Yeah…Yeah I did. I'm sor -," she tried to defend herself.

"You killed my parents…"

"Will you please let me -," she sighed as she found herself cut off yes again.

"And yet, I can't help but find myself returning to you time and time again. No matter what you put me through… I still lo-," it was Haruka's turn to find herself cut off,

Michiru having placed a finger to her lips.

"Hush…" The senshi of the deep stated simply before kissing her once more, wrapping her arms around the knights neck. The blonde pulled her closer still, the cool metal of her armor causing Michiru to jump.

"Cold?"

"A little, yes. Now, where were we?" Michiru smirked before kissing the blonde once more.

"What will happen if Michiru attacks the Moon?" Endymion asked his wife over dinner that night, their sirloin steak shuttled in fresh from Jupiter. He waved away a slave, taken from the Earth after the dark-haired man had squashed a pheasant upheaval.

"She will have to be killed regardless of her attempting to attack the moon or not, of course. The price for treason is death," she stated as she cut her steak, not even looking at him. A blonde woman sat to her left, another woman with raven hair to her right. She lifted her blue eyes in time with her fork, her dainty mouth chewing the steak.

"She won't get close enough to touch you, Serenity. You have my word," Minako and Rei murmured in unison, clutching the transformation pens in their hands. Endymion smiled when he saw them.

"You gifted them the senshi power?" He munched his steak, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I feel now is a good enough time as any. Besides, with Jupiter and Mercury allied with Neptune…"

"I personally think Michiru will change, my queen," Minako muttered, her eyes glued on Serenity's every move.

"Do you now? Why do you think so?"

"Haruka." Rei spoke this time, causing Serenity to scoff.

"Please. She continued to attack the planets of my kingdom while Haruka stood idly by! That woman is no more a help to us than she is Michiru. No, Haruka won't be our saving grace as you two seem to think," she chewed angrily.

"I'm not meaning she is going to save us. I mean she is going to change Michiru. Make her the woman she was before this entire mess occurred." It was Minako's turn to stick up for the aqua-haired queen.

"And, as I said. If Haruka was going to have any effect on her, it would have happened already!" Serenity grunted at them, her eyes focused on the steak before her. Rei sighed in defeat. Endymion smirked.

"So, if she comes to the moon, we have the order to kill on sight, am I correct?" His smirk widened as Serenity nodded.

"Kill her on sight," Serenity's voice was cold, unfeeling. The man chuckled softly.

"Yes, my love. And of the Uranian queen?" The golden-haired woman's eyes flicked up to meet his, catching a glimpse of jealous hidden in the blue irises.

"She has done nothing wrong. She goes free."

"Conspiracy!" He shouted, standing up suddenly. "She's guilty of conspiracy! I will not stand to watch her go free only to have her finish her lovers work!" The queen shook her head. Minako and Rei watched the couple's battle, sipping their Mercurian wine.

"She has done nothing of the sort, Endymion! She is a hostage just as Makoto is!"

"Then what of Queen Ami? Will she be tried as well?" His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, knowing Serenity hated dishing out punishments hat were deserved.

"Queen Ami was buffaloed into the treaty." She sipped her wine, watching her husband grow angrier by the second.

"She built a bomb from the days of war and unleashed it on Venus!" He slammed his fist down on the table top, spit flying from his mouth. "That bomb had been planned! Obviously she was on Neptune's side from the beginning!"

"I have a feeling there is more to this story than meets the eye, my king." Rei spoke up, setting her glass down.

"Yes, the bomb devastated my capitol city, but it was the force of the debris that tore up the buildings and shops. The bomb was dropped at such a location that only four people were killed," the queen of Venus' voice rang out. Endymion stopped.

"It only killed four people? I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Obviously…Someone meant to drop it in a more detrimental location, but either they changed their mind, or another person altered their coordinates," Minako said. Serenity pointed her finger down, Endymion sitting like a dog.

"Neither Ami nor Haruka will be tried for treason. The only person at fault in this entire mess is Michiru. My word is final," she spoke the words firmly, glaring daggers at her husband. The dark haired man sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, muttering incoherently under his breath.

"Minako," Rei started. "What is your theory on the bombing?" Minako turned to look at her.

"I have a feeling Michiru had a slight change of heart when it came time to press the button. She wanted to retain her ruthless façade for Ami and Makoto, but she didn't want to cause such destruction. Deep down, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she had no reason to not continue what she had started…"

"Until she fell in love with Haruka…" Serenity scooted forward in her seat like a child awaiting the end of a story as Rei spoke Minako's thought allowed. The red bow bobbed up and down as the queen of Venus nodded vigorously.

"Until she fell in love."

Michiru cuddled up to Haruka, their naked bodies intertwined on the great four-poster bed. The golden armor lair strewn about the room, the dress Michiru had worn earlier that day tossed precariously on the back of a dark-wooded chair. The blonde's fingers slid up the queen's pale ribs, moving to tease a perked nipple, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller woman.

"Mmn. Stop that. You'll make me want another round," Michiru murmured against Haruka's neck, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"And that's…bad?"

"Terrible."

"Hm. Punish me later. I know you have several toys that would love to come out and play," the lady-knight laughed as the aqua-haired woman blushed brightly at the reference.

"Ruka…?"

"Yeah Michi?"

"What am I going to do now? I'm as good as dead. I mean…this night was perfect…but…I will soon have to face the consequences of what I've done," her voice was shaky, betraying the emotion she held inside. The blonde hugged her close, kissing her hair.

"Why did you do this?"

"I thought this was the only way I could ever be happy. The thought of revenge was the one thing that didn't cause me to feel empty…I felt as if I had a purpose," the look on her face as the memories of her childhood flooded over her showed her true regret.

"It must have been hard…Losing them at such a young age," she pushed a stray lock of Michiru's hair behind her ear, causing the smaller woman to smile in contentment.

"In the long run, I have a feeling lose your parents to the tip of your childhood best friend's sword is much more traumatizing."

"You just saved me the trouble, really…" the comment caused Michiru to stiffen.

"What?" In her surprise, her voice came out much more high pitched than she had anticipated. Haruka sighed.

"This isn't the right kind of talk for a bed, Mich…"

"Please, tell me what you meant." Her voice had returned to normal, her sapphire eyes focused on Haruka intently, waiting. The blonde sighed.

"My parents were the ones who framed your parents Michiru." She whispered the phrase, half expecting Michiru to snap. The snapping never came, instead, what came was shocking for the blonde.

"I know," her voice was pained.

"You…knew?"

"When we attacked Uranus, I found the papers, the letters…everything," her eyes were downcast in regret.

"Then why did you…"

"Why did I keep on attacking? I don't know! I should have stopped…I should have ended it then! I should have left you alone, sent you back to Uranus…" tears glistened in her clear blue eyes as she spoke, blurring her vision. The blonde wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Their lips met for a moment, the kiss light and sweet. Loving. Michiru melted against the woman who had her heart completely, returning her kiss with fervor.

"_What is this room for?" The blonde questioned, staring at the altar in the center of the room in awe. She was fourteen, dressed in a blue tunic with gold stitching. Her father had taken it upon himself to guide her through the palace's secrets. The robust man chuckled softly at his daughter._

"_This is a room of binding." He stated simply as he watched the blonde princess look up at the tall room in awe._

"_Binding?" She frowned, looking back towards him. His eyes met hers for a moment._

"_Have those tutors of yours never taught you anything about the Hand?" He questioned, frowning when she shook her head. "Every palace in the solar system has a room identical to this, except for a few pieces that are unique to each planet. The altar is always different," he motioned towards the navy blue metal that formed the altar in the center. _

"_Ours is made of urantium," she murmured, reaching out to touch the navy blue metal, her slender fingers caressing the soft metal._

"_Yes. Where as Neptune's is made of sea-crystal, and the rest of the planets have their altars made of something they hold dear to them," he watched her closely, a glint of gold catching his eye; a suit of ancient armor sitting in the corner of the room. Haruka turned to him._

"_What's the Hand then?"_

"_The ancient knighthood of Uranus. Those who were selected as the Hand were bound to someone. Forever protecting them," his words were proud. The young blonde spun around, glaring at him._

"_They had no say in it." It was more of an affirmation than a question, to which the king shook his head._

"_Only once was a person forced into being the Hand. Guilted into it, actually, by her father," the older man glanced at the young blonde woman before him. She had grown up too quickly; living up to her name as she put even more distance between herself and her parents._

"_Who was she?" This time, it was a question. Haruka had walked herself over to stroke the cool golden metal of the dusty armor._

"_Her name was Haruka…" he murmured, causing his daughter to turn to look at him confusedly. _

"_What on Uranus are you talking about?"_

"_It's a long story. All written down in a book somewhere that you should read," he started, not wanting to go into detail of the past Haruka's. Not wanting his daughter to know about the love her past self had shared with the Michiru's of the past. It had been his own queasiness in knowing that his daughter would be a lesbian that had caused him to take the steps he had taken. The knowledge alone helped guide him towards framing Neptune's king and queen in hopes that Serenity would kill the brat as well, only to find that Michiru was living still, ruling the planet of Neptune at the tender age of sixteen. He then went ahead, without his wife's knowledge, and made a deal with Reisho; he had promised his daughter's hand in exchange for the promise of Michiru's death. The young knight had nodded, accepting the deal with a smug smirk. _

"_So…who was this Haruka bound to, father?" The question was innocent enough, but yet, was one piece of Uranian history, or, more like one piece of one hundred and ninety eight that the aging king would have preferred to forget. Still, he answered it._

"_Princess Michiru of Neptune."_

The priest walked around the edge of the room, waving an incense burner, the delicate smoke weaving itself around Michiru as she stood by the sea-crystal alter. She wore a golden dress adorned with gems and runes, the cut of it reaching to her navel. It barely held her full breasts, and she occasionally threw a glance over her shoulder at the priest, making certain he wasn't sneaking glances. Suddenly, she heard the soft clink of armor as it made its way across the large expanse of room. She lifted her sapphire eyes, feeling her heart quicken at the sight of Haruka clad in the ancient golden armor she had been wearing the day of Neptune's siege. A navy blue hood covered the short blonde locks, a shadow cast over her masculine features. Finally, the knight stopped before Michiru, the alter stood behind them both as the blonde kneeled, kissing Michiru's fingers lightly before resting her forehead against the knuckles. Haruka murmured something so low that Michiru was unable to decipher it, the priest coming over to hand the aqua-haired queen a small silver earring. He then turned to hand the blonde a small silver ring forged from the same metal before returning to his chanting. Haruka knelt before Michiru then, wincing slightly as the queen shoved the silver earring through the top cartilage in her left ear. Without effort, the blonde stood, sliding the ring onto Michiru's ring finger, completing the ceremony.

"I forever…promise my life to you." The blonde whispered, kissing Michiru deeply. Once a ceremony of servitude, the two of them had turned it into something deeper.

"You're leaving?" Michiru muttered from under the blankets, Haruka dressing in a travel tunic and breeches.

"We already went over the plan…"

"I know we did, but do you really have to leave today?" She whined softly, only the top of her head visible. Haruka chuckled softly, moving to kiss her exposed hair.

"Just remember to wear that chain mail I gave you under your fuku…Just in case I actually stab you," she smirked, Michiru uncovering her head.

"Tell me again why you're going to be stabbing me?"

"Because! If I don't 'kill' you, Serenity will. Hush up and take it."

"And leave you the ruler of Neptune and Uranus? This plan seems like it has your best interest at heart," Michiru winked, sitting up with a yawn, the blanket falling down to expose her naked body. Haruka stepped over, kissing her softly once more before walking out the door. She stuck her head back in, blowing her a kiss before disappearing. Michiru sighed and slumped against the pillows.

"Well…I always wanted to know what dying felt like…"

Sailor Neptune watched as the light shuttle, which she assumed carried the Queen of Uranus, flickered out of sight as it sped towards the distant star that was the wind planet. Michiru felt her heart clench uncomfortably in her chest.

"She left before I could tell her…that I love her," a solitary tear slid down her porcelain features. A gloved hand reached up as she brushed it away, a look of determination in her eyes.

"You're just going to let her go, Queen Michiru?" The queen of Jupiter appeared at her side. Sailor Neptune turned to face her.

"I am. There is a light shuttle in the bay, Queen Makoto, heading towards Jupiter in an hours time." Michiru turned to walk back inside, the queen that was standing to her left blinked.

"I…am not sure I'm following you. Didn't you want me here, as to keep an eye on me?" Makoto blurted out. The queen of the ocean planet paused for a second before turning her now hollow gaze towards her.

"I did. Now, I don't need you here any longer. Return to your planet in peace, my queen," she whispered before trudging into the palace, her fuku fading back to the silver dress she had been wearing before. She sighed as she was out of Makoto's sight.

"In less than twelve hours, she'll think me dead, and everything will return to normal."

_A/N: Okay, I have permission from fuseki to borrow her plot for a moment. Seriously. She gave me permission, in exchange for my virginity. Bwhaha! (No, seriously…) _

_But, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry it took me so damn long. If I'm not at my job, I'm playing slave at my father's farm. So..I was writing a little bit each night. Now, it lives! _

_Is everyone keeping up with all the twists? I didn't lose anyone at the last U-turn? Sure? Okay, then this bus is gonna keep going!_


	20. epilogue

_Disclaimer: Hi, yes…I'd like to order one Haruka and Michiru please? Size? Oh, you know, just your average Haruka and Michiru! Hm? What was that? BACKORDERED? WHAT THE SHIT, MAN!_

**Years later…**

The once queen of Neptune looked up from her easel, having been painting a sunset. She sat in the tide on a short wooden stool, the bright red sun being her inspiration as it lit up the skies of the sea planet as it continued its descent below the horizon. She turned her attention back to her reds and oranges that streaked across the taunt canvas. She lifted her brush to the painting once again, her brush covered in a navy blue that she used across the top in calculated strokes.

"I didn't think you were dead…" a soft voice filled the emptiness that had surrounded Michiru for hours, the dulling silence only broken up by the sound of the crashing waves. The aquamarine hair spun as her head turned quickly, her breath catching in her throat at who stood before her now.

"What are you…" she started to question, a hand forcing her into silence. The woman stepped closer to her, the once startling whiteness of her hem turning into a soft brown from it being drug against the sand.

"I'll be the one to be asking questions, Michiru," she stated simply, causing the once-queen to frown.

"I beg your pardon? You are on my planet," she muttered through clenched teeth as the woman ended her advance a few steps from where the aqua-haired woman sat.

"No. I do believe I am on Haruka's planet, since you gave up your throne to her when you helped plan your death." The woman crossed her arms over her chest, an irritated look on her porcelain features. The way the woman stood caused Michiru to glare at her.

"Like I had a choice. Please, leave," she turned back towards her painting, the sun entirely gone from the evening sky. She stood up and began to gather her paints and brushes.

"You had a choice to surrender months before you attacked the Moon Palace, and you chose not to," the figure said evenly, her blue eyes never leaving Michiru's face. The artist met her gaze, the two of them staring at one another for a moment before the intruder glanced away.

"Have you come to give me the punishment I deserve?" Her voice was soft as she asked the question. It had been nearly five years since her ultimate "death". In those five years, Haruka had taken over both Neptune and Uranus, ruling them both justly and fairly. Michiru was allowed to rule in Haruka's stead, but only behind closed doors, being seen by only Haruka and the people the blonde trusted most. Often, however, Haruka found herself torn from Michiru, attending parties at first. However, as of late, the solar system had found itself the center of yet another villains plot, causing the lady knight to be called away, her henshin appearing to her after Serenity had granted Uranus permission to awaken. Michiru's henshin pen stayed close, just in case the threat ever made it past Pluto.

"No, silly girl, I'm here to beg you for help." Serenity murmured, Michiru's head snapped up.

"Beg me…for help?" The words were foreign to Michiru's mouth, causing a bitter taste as she spoke them.

"Yes. Haruka…is a powerful woman, we all know this. Uranus is the most powerful of us all, but only with you by her side," her words were quiet as she looked to her once adversary. "I am prepared to pardon you for your crimes if you come to the Solar Systems aid. I knew you couldn't have been dead, for Haruka was still able to transform."

"Why does that have anything to do with me being alive?"

"Because one can not exist without the other…" She smiled, offering her hand. With a simple handshake, Michiru would be pardoned, forgiven for her pasts shortcomings. Without a second thought, she took her hand and shook it.

"I'm ready to serve you, my queen."

_A/N: I'm going to be rewriting this. Don't know when, but I am going to! I desperately want it to flow together better. What happened, you see, was every time I updated I thought of something else to throw in there, so I did. Of course, this resulted in flashbacks, U-turns, and everything else under the sun. The rewriting of this will be a million times better of course, and I hope to start a sequel on what happens with the new enemy and the like. Ooooh. Also, during a rereading I did, I realized my writing was well below par, my chapters short and the sentences sounding very choppy. I'll work on that too. And…other…stuff…_

_But, I have lots of ideas for stories. So many, in fact, that my mind is likely to explode under all the extra stuff flying through it, which wouldn't be a good thing, now would it? _

_But, I've been enjoying reading stories lately, and although I have a shit ton of ideas for stories, I have been suffering from serious writers block. See how short this epilogue was? Case in point. But, I hope that when I end my hiatus, you are all ready for twists, turns, and some unicorns!_


End file.
